Lucille Bolton
by Helena XD
Summary: Hy, I’m Lucy Bolton and I have a plan that is going to change my son’s life, for better; and if you want to discover it, you’ll have to read my story. Good Luck! Before it was called Lilly Bolton
1. Chapter 1

Hy, I'm Lucy Bolton and I have a plan that is going to change my son's life, for better; and if you want to discover it, you'll have to read my story. Good Luck!!

**The beginning**

Troy Bolton was the Lakers captain, he was very handsome and his body was completely in good shape. He was tall, had a well toned body, piercing blue eyes and sandy hair. He was sweet, caring, and kind with his family and friends.

Because of his work, he was very rich; he lived in Los Angeles, in a mansion with a basketball court, a pool and a mini-gym. He loved basketball, it was his passion. His family lived in Albuquerque. He had one sister named Miley, who was currently 18. His father was named Jack and his mother Lucille.

His mother was the manager of a fashion magazine and his father was traumatologist, he coached the high school basketball team in his free time too.

When he wasn't training he hung out with his friends Chad, Zeke, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan. Chad and Taylor were married and had one daughter Samantha, who was two. Zeke and Sharpay were married too. Sharpay was currently pregnant on her eighth month. Ryan was a bachelor like Troy. Since high school Troy had been going out with cheerleaders and models. As some can probably guess, none of these relationship has lasted any more than two months. Troy wants to find someone who he will marry and have a family with. Unfortunately for him, luck seems to be lacking in his love life.

Three days ago he went to visit to his family in Alburquerque and his mother told him something that was going to change his life.

**3 days ago**

"Troy, son when are you going to settle in your life, I mean even Chad is married. And that right there says a lot. I want to see you married with a good woman, not those little anorexic skanks that only want you for your money, Troy I want to be grandmother " Lucy Bolton told him

"Huh?" Troy played dumb

"Troy, I know that you hear it, can't you do this for me and your father? We really want you to find someone that you won't dump in less than two months!"

"Mom it's my life and I am young. Ryan is just like me too."

"Oh please Troy in five months you will be 24 and Ryan…well what can I say? That boy is a playboy that's pretty much it."

"Mom you aren't going to get into anything" said Troy as he sit onto the couch.

Lucy knew that that wasn't going to work so she had another trick.

"Ok, well I'll drop the subject for right now but I won't give up but I want you to do me a favour…please." Said Lucy said entering the living room.

"What is it?" Troy asked unsure

"Its a little one" she bargained

"I don't know mom, first you want to interfere in my love life and now—"

"Yeah Twoy make it for your little princess" Said Miley with her puppy dog eyes and baby voice.

"Aaarh... Alright, fine!" Troy said finally giving in. "But it isn't fair, you have joined against me" Troy complained

"Yes son, ok.... I want that you let Gabi live with you in your house, please?"

"What! You want me to let a stranger live with me?" Troy asked with widened eyes "Who is she? Where does she work? How old is she—"

"Son calm down, She is Emily's assintant, she advises her, helps me to direct the magazine when Emily was out, and Emily and me decided to relocate her to L.A. to editor in chief to help Sharpay and Taylor while I am here and if she does it well, I'll let her teach Miley how to work at the magazine. And plus now I have more time with my family.... mmm Ok I'll answer your latest question, she is 23 years old like you and she will be 24 , in seven months. Also she is one of the nicest girls anyone could meet and in addition she pretty and intelligent. I just want you to treat her well and that you treat her as if she was one of your friends. And since she is going to move to L.A. in two days, I want you to let her stay here for a little while." `_Or forever´ _Lucy thought

"Wait—did you say she was coming in two DAYS?" Troy was in shock.

"Yeah I am sorry that I didn't warn you before, but I was in New York with Emily"

"Alright, i'll let her stay with me, but if she's any different then you described her, she is so way out of my house!

"Son I would never lie to you, I promise" Lucy was smiling, her plan was going very well

"Ok...but does she even know that she's going to be living with some random guy out here in the middle of no where? Does she even know who I am?"

"Well she knows she's going to be living with my son, but I hardly doubt she knows who you are…she's umm not very into sports."

"And don't worry; she's a very shy girl, so she won't bother you much."

"I'm going, i'll be back in two weeks."

"No Troy, your father, your sister and me will be going to your house in two weeks."

"Ok mom, bye"

"Bye Troy" Lucy said as Troy closed the door.

"Darling, what plan do you have going on in that mind of yours?" Jack asked smiling to his wife

"I just want to see him settle down like his friends"

"And I'm guessing that you want them to just fall in love and get married just like that?" Jack mocked.

"Yes, there are so perfect for each other. I am sure that in two weeks you and Miley might meet her." Lucy told her husband with a wide smile on her face.

"Mom, you are a genius; I'm looking foward to meet her" Said Miley smiling

"Girls" Said Jack going to kitchen

* * *

Gabriella Montez was beautiful. She had a natural glow to her face and her beauty was that of simplicity. She was smart, athletic and one the nicest girls anyone could meet. She was a petite brunette that had immaculate, tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, and a contagious laugh that made anyone smile. Her family, to her, was perfect. She loved them so much; they lived in New York in a very nice and big house. She had two brothers, Jonh and Tyler. Her father was named Jose and her mother, Anna. Jose Montez was one the most famous plastic surgeon and her mother was doctor.

She was 23 years old; she lived in an apartement and worked in one the best magazines in the world, Cosmopolitan. When she was little she wanted to be doctor like her mother but in the end she studied journalism and got her masters in literature because apart the science, writing was her favourite hobby. In high school art was her second favourite subject, since she was very talented and imaginative. She never thought that she would ever work at not only her favourite, but also one of the best magazines out there. She was the assistant of the editor in chief, Emily Charlton. She helped her with the most important issues in the magazine and everything else.

John was 25 years old, he always had been overprotective of Gabriella since she was the 'math freak or geeky Gabi' in school and he always wanted the best for her. He was always defending her when some of the cheerleaders were insulting her, since he was the basketball captain. Eventually he studied to be teacher of PE and now lived with his fiancée, Jennifer.

Tyler was 20 and he was in his second year at Harvard University studying BA on Medicine and Surgery. He had a passion for basketball as well as the rest of his family, with the exception of Gabriella. He always went to their parents' house to watch Laker games with their family and if the Lakers went to NY John and him would always go to watch the game with her father.

Everyone always thought that it was kind of strange that the whole family loved basketball, but Gabriella didn't know one thing about it.

**Five days ago, New York **

"Gabi dear, could you come over here?" Emily asked Gabriella.

"Yes, Mrs Charlton," Answered Gabriella

"Dear Gabi, how many times have I told you to call me Emily? You have been my personal assistant since you entered here to work"

"Sorry Emily"

"Ok" Emily smiled her, "I called you because I want to discuss something with you and Lucy." Emily began to say, when she saw Gabriella's scared face.

"Gabi, don't be scared. Do you think that we would fire some one as good as you?" Lucy laughed while she entered in Emily's office, she had been coming to New York since 7 month ago for teach Emily directing a magazine, because Miranda Priestly, the manager of the magazine in New York, was going to retire.

"Well..." Gabriella said slightly blushing

"Gabi, I'm very pleased with your job you have a great intuition for the fashion, and this year you have demonstrated that I can trust you and that you have a great talent in the fashion industry and of course for writing..."

"Thanks," Said Gabriella slightly blushing.

"And that's why Emily and me had decided to promote you, I want to take you somewhere better." Lucy smile

"Gabi, dear are you well?" Emily asked worried

"No... yes, oh I don't know. I'm just really happy. I can't believe it." Gabriella rambled.

"Believe it, and if you take this promotion you will be moving to Los Angeles to be editor in chief." Said Lucy smiling

"I—I don't know what to say. I guess I'll just say this. I would love nothing more than to accept this offer" Said Gabriella smiling

"Great!" Lucy and Emily said smiling "But Gabriella, would your family agree with this?" Emily asked a bit worried. She knew that Gabriella loved her family with everything she had.

"Don't worry, Emily, I am sure that my family will be very happy for me" Said Gabriella

"Since you have accepted this promotion you will be moving to Los Angeles in five days" Said Lucy

"But Lucy, I haven't packed and I can't find a place that fast."

"Don't worry; I am sure that my son won't have a problem with you staying over for a while." Lucy said smiling widely.

"But I don't want to brother him or what if he doesn't even like—" Lucy interrupted Gabi

"Don't worry dear Gabi, Troy will like you, I promise. He is very sweet and caring. When you meet him you will know. He's going to be 24 in five months. I know that I'm his mother but I can brag every once in a while. He is the most handsome guy you will ever lay you eyes on, I can promise you that much." Lucy declared proudly.

Gabriella blushed "umm, lucky me?" it wasn't a statement.

"Don't worry. Just go home, pack, get everything ready and then on Thursday a car will pick you up and take you to the airport. When you get to LA another car will be there to take you to my sons house."

"Ok, thank you so much Lucy and Emily" Said Gabriella, she couldn't believe it

"Your very welcome. Oh! I almost forgot! Could you do me a favor?"

"Yes of course anything"

"Gabi will you tell Kelsi to come to my office ?"

"Sure, Emily. Bye"

"Bye bye dear" Said Lucy. When she closed the door Lucy and Emily hugged each other the first part of the plan was very well.

"Thanks for to bring forward the Gabi's promoting, I know that we thouhgt, promoting Kelsi and her in one go, in september..." Lucy said

"Don't worry Lucy, I owe you so... we're even" Said Emily, the new NY Cosmopilitan manager, smiling

"We're even" Lucy agree

* * *

Gabriella went to Kelsi in trance.

"Gabs, Gabi, GABRIELLA" Shouted Kelsi for wake up Gabi

"What!" Said Gabriella

"Did something happened? What did she say? She didn't fire you did she? Kelsi asked worriedly.

"Stop, Kelsi, stop .... Sit down and I'll tell you everything" Gabriella said beginning to smile

"Ok" Kelsi mumbled confused

"Lucy and Emily have decided promote me to L.A. in five days as editor in chief and..." Gabriella began to say before she was interrupted

"Congratulations!!!" Said Kelsi while hug to Gabriella "Gabs I'm so happy for you, but FIVE DAYS!!"

"Stop Kelsi I didn't finish ..... She wants to me live with her son" Gabriella said while closing her eyes worried about Kelsi's reaction

"Congratulations, congratulations I'm so happy for you" Said Kelsi "He is awesome I'm sure that you will love him, he is very sweet, kind , funny and he is very very hot"

Gabriella was shoked "You know him?"

"Yes, I met him in a photo shoot. Do you know him?" Kelsi asked unsure.

"No" Gabriella admitted

"But Gabi, he is the Lakers captain, you have to know him if your family is fan the Lakers as you always say"

"No I don't know him" Repeated Gabriella "I almost forgot Emily wants to talk to you" Gabriella told her. As Kelsi walked away, Gabriella wished that she would be able to go on the trip with her.

* * *

**Hi, hi, hi! I returned!! I've been busy with te school so as school's almost over and I thought it was being time of began with my story again.**

**I change the name of my story because I think that Lili is more appropiate for other person in me story, and few things more if you want to know keep readinp a rewiew it please I love to read what you think guys!!!**

**I'm sorry for all the mistakes I make while writing! be patient with me please :) I'm spanish and I am sure my English is far from good so sorry. Thanks for reading!! Welcome to the new readers!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Telling the news**

Gabriella entered her apartement, she couldn't believe she had gotten promoted to L.A. She was ecstatic. I mean how could anyone not be when they got the chance to live, temporarily, with the captain of the Lakers team

After a few minutes of staring off into space she finally work up. She walked into the living room and picked up her phone to call her family.

"Hello, Montez's Residence" Her mother answered.

"Hey mom, I have some exciting news! Can you, dad, and John be home by like 5?" She questioned.

"Sure, Brie" her mother replied.

"Thank you, mom" Said Gabriella

"No problem. See you then." Said Anna. After hanging up the phone she dialled a familiar number.

"Hey Brie, What's up?" Tyler's voice came through the speaker.

"Could you be at home, today at 5pm?" Wondered Gabriella

"Why?" Her brother was a curious person.

"I have some exciting news to tell the family." Said Gabriella

"Sure, I'll see you then?"

"Ill see you then." She confirmed.

Gabriella went to her bedroom and began to pack. When it was 4:30pm Gabriella left her apartment and started her drive home.

**5:30**** pm**

Gabriella arrived a little late due to the horrible New York traffic. She walked up to her childhood home and let herself in with the spare key her mother had given her. She walked into the living room to see her whole family sitting on the couch watching a Lakers game. She gave a large sigh to let it be known that she had arrived. As soon as they saw her they ran to give her a large hug.

"Guys I can't breathe!" Gabriella exclaimed

"Sorry" they said simultaneously. Once they had gotten over the excitement of seeing Gabriella they went back and sat down.

"Hey!! I called you here for a reason you know?!" Gabriella said with an angry voice and pressed the switch off button of the TV.

"Well go on with it then," Tyler said impatiently tapping his feet wanting to watch the game

"My boss gave me a promotion and I'm moving to Los Angeles"

"Well then that's great news." Her Dad said as the rest of the family nodded their heads in agreement. Gabriella's face broke out into a smile that her family were prepared to let her go. Gabriella took a deep breath before telling them what her boss said that the move and such would be in the short spam of four days.

"And the best part is that since she wanted to rush me there, she allowed me to stay with her son for a while."

"I don't like this. Who's this guy that your going to be living with?" He father said.

"I don't really even know his name. I think its McCoy or Roy…something like that—was it Troy? Yea I think its Troy." She responded successfully.

"SHE OFFERED YOU TO LIVE WITH TROY BOLTON?!" John exclaimed. All the boys smiled.

"Yes what up? Gabriella said knowing why her family had reacted this way

"Well, YOU are going to live with THE LAKERS'S CAPTAIN!!!"Exclaimed Jonh and Tyler simultaneously

"I know Kelsy told me that but I don't—"

"Do you like not know who Troy Bolton is?" my mother interrupted me.

"Yea I guess but I don't see the big deal. Kelsy told me he was hot but I've never seen him so I can't say much." Gabriella complained

"Wait did you just to say that you have never seen him?" Tyler asked without believing me.

"Yes! God how many times do I have to say it!" Gabriella said frustrated. John went to the TV and turned it on.

"That is Troy Bolton," Said Jonh pointing to one guy tall, with toned and muscular body and sandy hair. She couldn't see him well, but what she did see of him was so damn gorgeous! She couldn't believe her boss, Lucille Bolton, offered her to live with HIM! Gabriella spaced out for a few minutes dreaming of living with the Lakers captain.

"Brie, Gabi, GABRIELLA" Jonh shouted

Gabriella snapped out of her trance to see the many amused faces standing in front of her. They all began to laugh so she joined in.

* * *

**Two days later, Los Angeles, California. **

"Okay, guys that was a great practice, if we keep this up we should be easily winning the championships." Coach Anderson exclaimed while walking out the door.

"Troy!"

"What do you want now Chad?" Troy asked in a bored voice.

"Do you want to swing by my house? Sharpay's there with Taylor," Chad replied.

"Sure anything to get my mind off of other things." Chad stood in front of Troy to stop him from walking.

"What's up? You've been moody and more snappy than usual these last few days." Chad enquired.

"Mom wants me to let one of her employees live with me for a while. Its some girl named Gabriella that's like 23 or something like that. Mom says shes pretty but you never know. Mom also called you handsome so she could be lying!!" Troy exclaimed laughing.

"Ha-ha very funny. Well this is great you've been looking for a challenge and you know that your mother never lied to you and you could get used to her you know?"

"Dude, what the hell is happening in your head?"

"Okay well I think that you will like her, see how long it takes to screw her?"

"Dude how can Taylor love you? You're really insensitive and degrading to women. I am not going to see how long it takes to 'screw' her, you idiot."

"Don't ask me why Taylor loves me since I haven't come up with an answer to that and it has nearly been 7 years since we first got together and for your information I am trying to lighten up the situation" Chad said just before he walked off leaving Troy to think about what Chad's speech.

So many questions were going round in his head, how the hell did he get himself into this situation? Did she only want to live with him because he was famous? Did she want to live with him because he was rich? It just hit Troy that he knew absolutely nothing about the girl he was supposedly going to live with.

"Stop Troy, you will trust in your mother" He said trying to convince himself.

* * *

**In New York**

The following days flew by. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday.... Today was Friday. Kelsy called Gabriella informing her that she would be working in the office in L.A as a second photographer in four months.

Gabriella spent the next few days packing up all the things she wanted to take along with her.

Gabriella was taking three of her Louis Vuitton suitcases with all her fashionable clothes. As she was finishing packing one of the boxes by the door, she heard the bell ring.

"Miss Montez?" The chauffeur asked when the door was opened.

"Yes, that's me." Gabriella answered.

"Miss are you ready?

"Yes"

"Come pick up her suitcases and boxes and take the to the car" the chauffeur said to the other guy. The guy nodded and pick up the two boxes and the three suitcases and took them to the elevator.

"Come with me and I'll show you where the car is" Said the chauffeur

"One moment, wait to that a close the door and loocked" Gabriella close the door and locked it and begin to folow the chauffeur. Gabriella was shoked when she saw the black limousine. The chauffeur open the door for her and she said "Thanks" before to go in. The limousine began to move when her phone rang.

"Yeah?" Gabriella anwer her phone without look the person's number

"Gabi? How are you? Are you in the car yet?" Lucille's voice came trough the phone.

"Yes I am in the limousine, thank you Lucille it is great." Gabriella spoke.

"Get used to all of this Miss Editor in chief of L.A. Cosmopolitan" Said Lucille laughing.

"I still don't believe it. Are you sure that you made the right decision?" Gabriella asked still unsure.

"I have never been more sure than I am now. You are the perfect person for the job!" she spoke loudly and clearly.

"Thank you very much" Said Gabriella

"No problem, just make me proud!" she said laughing.

"Of course. Oh before I let you go, you wouldn't happen to know what Troy's favourite meal is would you?" Gabriella asked blushing through the phone.

"Pasta, he loves the pasta" She laughed "Why?" She asked with curiosity.

"Well, I want to give him something for letting me stay at his house. It's very generous of him and I want to show my thank you." Gabriella murmured.

"Ooh Gabi, you are so sweet" Said Lucille. "Bye, see you in two weeks"

"Bye, Lucille." Gabriella hung up.

"Miss, we are arriving to the Airport" Said the chauffeur

* * *

**In Los Angeles****, minutes later**

Troy was getting up when his phone ring, he get up to his bed and pick up the phone

"Yes, mom" Said Troy and yawned

"Son, I called you for remember you that Gabriella arrives today"

"Ok mom, what time?" asked Troy

"She will be there at 4.30 pm and I know that you will be training, this way that say to Joe that leaves her pass, ok?"

"Yes mom, I will be at home at 6 pm" Said Troy

"Do not be late, I don't want she will be alone in one house that she did'nt known therefore time, ok?"asked his mother.

"I won't be late, bye I have to go take a shower"

"Bye."

* * *

**Thanks for your support really I loved your rewiews!!! Keep going please!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Friend and a strange**

Gabriella was following to the stewardess up to her seat, when the stewardess pointed her seat, a little boy ran into her and fell over and began to cry.

Gabriella bent down to his size and said "Don't cry honey, are you hurt?

The little boy looked at her "No, buwt I lowse my mommy" and began to cry again.

"Hey, honey don't cry, I'm going to help you so what is your name?" Gabriella said smiled, wiped the tearstains away from the pad of her thumbs and and took one of his hands.

"Mwy nwame is Mwax. Thanwk you!" Max exclaimed as he hugged her and Gabriella giggled.

"Hi max, my name is Gabi" Gabriella said as she picked him in her arms "So how look like your mommy?"

"She is beawtifu-

"Max!!!" a woman exclaimed.

"Mommy!!" Max exclaimed as Gabriella put him down on the ground and he hugged his mom.

"Oh my god!! Thank you very much, I don't know what I do if h-

"Don't worry, he is a very sweet boy and very brave, isn't it true?" Gabriella said and winked to Max.

"Yeawh I'm vewy bwave" Said Max. Gabriealla and Max's mom laughed.

"Hi, My name is Becky. I am Max's mom. Thank you again" Becky said smiling.

"No problem, I'm Gabriella" Gabriella and Becky shook hands and said goodbye eachothers but not before than Max kissed Gabriella's cheek. Then Gabriella went toher seat on her seat and sighed.

"That's was pretty kind of your part, you are going to be a great mother someday" said smiling the woman who was sitting next to her.

"Thanks- Gabriella blushed a bit- I'm Gabriella Montez"She greeted holding out her hand.

"I'm Taylor Danforth" Taylor replied taking Gabriella's hand and shaking it "So...Where do you live, in New York or L.A.?" Tailor asked with curiosity.

"I lived in New York but my boss decided promote me to L.A four days ago." Said Gabriella smiling "And you?" Gabriella asked.

"I live in L.A. with my husband and my daugther Samantha" Said Taylor while took a photo of Sam the her purse "Look at her" Said Taylor with caring in her voice.

"Oh she is so cute and beautifull, ohh her hair is so curly" Said Gabriella "How old is she?" Gabriella asked.

"She is two years old" Said Taylor "Ooh almost I forget it, Congratulations for you promotion" Said Taylor smiling.

"Thank you.... your little girl is so beautiful"

"So why don't come to my house and meet her" interupted Taylor, she usually don't invited strangers but she had a good feeling about Gabriella.

"I would love meet her" Said Gabriella.

"So saying and doing, I give you my address and my phone number so you could come and we could hang out, I see that it is the begining the one beautiful friendship" Said Taylor smiling at Gabriella.

"Thank you, take It's my phone number, I would give you my address but I don't know alright that a chauffeur come to pick me and I would love to be your friend" Said Gabriella smiling.

"You are going to move to Los Angeles, you must be importand and rich, I said for the chauffeur " Taylor said.

"No I am definitely far from rich, my parents are but they want that I make my future, I am normal but my boss said that I get used to the chauffer because she have decided that me to be the editor in chief in the magazine."

"Congratulations, your boss must trust you, but four days ago? How do you find a place where sleep? If you tell me that you stand the night in one hotel you definitively come with me to my house" Said Taylor.

"Aww Taylor, thanks but the son of my boss leave me live in his house, I'm going to live with a stranger that my friend Kelsy says that he is very hot" Gabriella laughed.

"So you will have a very good sight, Ehh?" Said Taylor while Gabriela blushed "You imagine that you fall in love with each other and get married"

"You too? Kelsy told me that I will fall in love with him but that the marriage is new" Gabriella and Taylor giggled.

"Really, are you well letting your friend so far?" Said Taylor worried.

"It is ok .... I promised to call her, but she is going be in L.A. in three months, no more about me, tell me like you met to your husband?"

"I met him in High School when I was helping to pass at his best friend and he introduced us despite they were in the basketball team, well to be more specific, they were jocks and I was a nerd. So the next weekend we began to dating and since then we have been together" Taylor said proudly.

"Really? Aww it's so cute" Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you, you really are a good friend" Taylor smiled "Could I call you Gabi?"

"Sure and could I call you Tay"

"Ohh it's so cute" Taylor said in baby voice and both girls burst out into laughter whilst other passengers on the plane stared at the two as if they had grown a second head.

They automatically clicked and continued talking. Gabriella felt that she could trust in Taylor so Gabriella also told her all about her. Time flew past and before they knew it the captain had asked them to fasten their seatbelts as they were preparing to land in Los Angeles. As they departed the plane they both said goodbye as Taylor headed of to find her husband and child and Gabriella began to find her chauffer when someone...

"Miss Montez?" Someone asked.

Gabriella turned around to find her chauffer "Yes, I am" She answered.

"Follow me, please"

"Sure" Gabriella repied and follow at her chauffer even the gray Audi S8, she was shocked but happy, she went into the car and waited up to that arrived at Troy's house which was in a secluded neighborhood. Once the chauffer opened the door for her, she wasn't saw a normal house, she saw a very big house which had hedges and a fence around it with a gate, she was in trance and with her mouth open, she looked like silly. To the right side she could see trees, in the middle was the house and right next to it, to the left, there was a big garage.

"Miss Montez, I'm Joe" Said the doorman and wake up Gabriella to her trance.

"Please, call me Gabriella" Smiled at him.

"Miss M-" Gabriella looked a t him "Gabriella your baggage is in the house" Joe said nerviously and Gabriella smiled at him

"Thank you" Gabriella went into Troy's house.

She was amazed the big and beautifull house it was very clean and tidy. Her baggages were next to the stairs. The stairs were opposite the principal door and there were two doors at the right opposite to other one and a aisle, at the left. Also there was a large window behind the stairs. Gabriella decided go into the second room at her right for find with a beautifull Livin-roon – Dining-room – Kitchen, the three rooms were separated for arches.

The living- room it was very beautiful, the couchs were white, there was one cafe table, a fireplace and there was two large windows for which it was possible to see the great garden where there was a swimming pool with Jacuzzi, a barbecue and a court of basketball. Gabriella was amazed. She go into the kitchen, it was fantastic and very big, it was the kitchen of her dreams, it had everything (_Gabriella loves to cook_) the door of the kitchen lead to a beautifull porch with a porch swing and to finish she go into the Dining-room, there was a big table and there was two windows for which it was possible to see the garden with a lot of big trees with benchs, it was very beautiful, and in the middle there was a hammock, Gabriella already could imagine the calm thing that would be to be able to read a novel in that hammock. She just have seen three rooms of the house and she already thougth what this house it was the house to her dreams.

Gabriella wake up to her trance and went to the kitchen to make the dinner for Troy to thank him for leaving her to live with him. She find the ingredients and the pot and she was going to make the pasta that her grandmother teach her to do when she was ten.

It have passed 1/2 hour and the pasta it was almost ready but Troy still had one hour until he was coming back home. Gabriella decided to take to Joe one plate in order to he was having dinner.

"Joe?" Grabriella knock at the door of his cabin.

"Yes, Miss M......Gabriella, You need something?" He said open the door.

"No, I just want to bring you the dinner in order to you eat something" Said Gabriella smiling and giving him his dinner.

"Thank you-"

"Try it I want to know if you like it, please" Said Gabriella interupted him.

"Ok" Said Joe and he tried it.

"What? You like it?" Said Gabriella nervous.

"If I like, I LOVE IT, You are a very good cook" Said Joe smiling "Thanks very much"

"It's nothing, bye" Said Gabriella smiling "Bye" Repeated Joe. Joe was aged a bit more than her father and he was very nice.

When Gabriella arrived to the kitchen, she decided to eat the dinner because she didn't eat nothing in the airplane and served the food to Troy in the Dining-room and write to a note:

"Troy, I'm Gabriella, I made you the dinner to thank you and because I supossed that you would be hungry after the training. I hope you like it as Joe. Gabriella"

She leave a small light on in this room and went to the living-room to lie down in the counch she picked up one blanket to tucked up herself, soon she fell sleep.

**Half-Hour Later**

Troy went into his house that was in the dark and saw a light that was coming from the Dining-room, on the table there was one plate of pasta and one note, he pick up the note and read:

"_Troy, I am Gabriella and I made you the dinner to thank you and because I supossed that you would be hungry after the training. I hope you like it as Joe. Gabriella"_

He smiled to himself and thought that she was different of other girls and ate the pasta when he finished, he thought that this plate of pasta it was even better than his mother's pasta. He brought the plate to the sink and cleaned it. When he was going to the bed he heard breathe someone as if was sleep, he turned arond and saw for the first time small figure lied down on the couch, he approached and saw her, he was amazed, she was extremely beautiful. He stood in front of her admiring her beauty. He decided to pick her up bridal style making sure not to wake her up. He wrapped her arms around his neck to make sure he didn't drop her. He walked out the livin-room and walked up the stairs. He decided to take her at the bedroom in next of his, he lied Gariella in her bed and when he was going to move away, unintentionally he smelled her neck, she was so beautifull and smell to lavander mixed with her personal scent, he was amazed, he was leaning to kiss her when Gabriella rolled over which therefore ended with him on the bed next to her. Gabriella have her head on his chest and unconsciously wrapped her leg around Troy's so that he was unable to move off the bed. He decided to just stay in this position and deal with everything the next morning, he looked at her so calmy slept , he liked this sensation and he closed his eyes as sleep overtook him.

The sun was illuminating the bedroom where Gabriella was nestled on Troy's chest. She had one hand under his t-shirt, she was touching his six pack!! and Troy had one hand touching her arm and the other it was under her t-shirt too, Gabriella still had her leg wrapped around Troy. Ten minutes after the sun illiminated her face, Gabriella woke up but she didn't open her eyes and she held well what she was embraced, when noticed of the six pack, she touched for to assure herself when on the one that she was lay on trembled. She furrowed her eyebrows and her eyes shot open as soon as she realised that someone's hand was under her t-shirt and wrapped around her stomach. Gabriella's eyes snapped open. Gabriella looked up, there was someone next to her… a man. Gabriella freaked out and screamed. The man next to her snapped his eyes open as soon as he heard her scream.

"Who the hell are you?" Gabriella asked as soon as she laid eyes on the man who was sleeping next to her.

* * *

**Thanks for your support really I loved your rewiews!!! Keep going please!!! Sorry for the mistakes!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The introduces**

"Who the hell are you?" Gabriella asked as soon as she laid her eyes on the man who was sleeping next to her. It was then Gabriella realised just how hot the man was. He had sandy hair that was cut to the side so that it slightly covered his right eye. He also had the deepest piercing blue eyes. He was so handsome and so, so hot that she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

While Gabriella was taking in Troy's appearance he was taking in hers. She was a petite brunette that had immaculate, tan skin, chocolate brown eyes and had a mix of dark and light brown hair. The curls in her hair reached down past her breasts that he admired. She had red lips so kissiable and her cheeks were slightly red. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He was amazed because he did notice just how beautiful she was the night before but she now looked even more beautiful, flawless. To him she was perfect, at least her exterior beauty. She was so hot. It was then that Troy realised he was staring at her and hadn't actually answered her question. He cleared his throat before giving her a response.

"I'm Troy Bolton." He greted holding out his hand

"I'm Gabriella Montez," she then said shyly and taking Troy's hand and shaking it . "Mmmm.... Would you mind tell me what I was doing sleeping with you?" Gabriella said blushing

Troy smirked "If you think that this was my fault, you are totally wrong, after eating the pasta that you made for me, that certainly it was delicious, thank.- Gabriella smiled - I realized that you were on the couch so I took you and and brought you here but when I was going to move away, someone decided to use me as her pillow" Said Troy smirking

"Oh," was all Gabriella said blusing, her face it was so red as one tomato. "I....Sorry," she then said shyly and blusing more as if that was possible.

"It's nothing" Said Troy laughing at her, Gabriella was blusing more. "What ...._hahaha...._Am I a good pillow?.._hahaha" _Troy laughing even more

"Stop, Troy don't laugh" Said Gabriela and Troy now was laughing even more if it was possible, she was angry so she punch his arm.

"Ah!, why did you punch me?" complained Troy

"For laughing at me" Said Gabriella laughing and running towards the door

"Ah yeah?" Said Troy running after her, he picked her and began to tickling her.

"Stop... pleeeeeeeeease.......Troy.........stop" Said Gabriella laughing a non-stop and falling at the floor

"I stop if you say: Troy is the better pillow with I slept"

"No" Gabriella said and Troy tickled her more

"Stop, I do it, _hahaha _Troy is better pillow with I slept" Said Gabriella still lay on the floor tired of laughing so much"

"It is better" Said Troy get up of the floor "Let's go to have breakfast" holding out his hand

"Ok" Said Gabriella and taking Troy's hand to get up

When they went into the kitchen Troy said: "You cooked later night so today I cook the breakfast, ok?"

"Do you cook!" Gabriella exclaimed in mocking way

"Yes, I KNOW cook!" Exclaimed Troy "_Somethings"_ He whispers

"Sorry, it just...."Gabriella blushed

"Hey, I am not angry, I'm just joking" He laughed while pick up two eggs

Gabriella pinched his arm and laughed "Ahh... alright I learnt" Said Troy

While he was frying the eggs and toasting the toasts, she was squeezing the juice. Soon they finished and they were eating it.

"Troy, the bedroom where you took me yesterday, Is that my bedroom?" Gabriella asked blushing when she remembered it.

"Yes it is" He said smiling when he remembered it

"I was just wondering if you could maybe… I mean I can understand if you don't want to… but you probably don't… you might I don't know" She said rambling

"Tell me I won't eat you" Said Troy smiling at her

"Well I was just wondering if you could help me with my baggage, is...weighed a lot and If would you mind to show me your house?" asked Gabriella nervous

"Sure and from now this will be also your house"

"Thanks very much"

They finished their breakfast and went to the hall where Gabriella's baggage

"WOW, do like the fashion, huh?" Troy said looking at all the baggage

"So..... yes" She said blushing "Have your mother told you-?"

"Yes... something and congrats!" Exclaimed Troy

"Thank, I have so much clothes because I work for her and because I love the fashion" Said smiling at him

"Yeah...so....what do you did with my mother?"He said while he pick up two suitcasses and he was going up

"I'm her _Dear Gabi_,- She said smiling- She is very kind, sweet and caring, I was Emily's assitand in New York, I helped her to make a decissions, I was taking charge of somethings when she was here in L.A. .... And now I'm going to take charge of editing here in L.A, your mother said what she will help and teach me to how doing it but I am very scared of what I am going to do everything wrong..." Gabriella said going up the stairs with two boxes

"Don't worry if my mother have trust you it's mean that you are capable to do it very well" He said smiling at her while going down the stairs. They were puttting the baggage in a small hall which divided the second floor in two, to the left there was a corridor and to the right there was another.

"Thank you, so much" She said following him

"It's nothing" He said picking one suitcasse and one box

Gabrilla pick up the two latest boxes – he is so sweet, caring, king, handsome....Oh my God he is so perfect- She thought while going up the stairs without realizing it, already was in her room and Troy was looking at her with smile in his face

"Let's go, I will help you to unpack" Said Troy

"Umm? I didn't hear you, I was thinking about something, sorry" She said blushing

Troy laughed – she so sweet and beautifull – He thought "I told that will help you to unpack"

"Ohh, It doesn't need" She said

"No, I want to help you and I haven't got nothing to do today" Troy said smiling at her

"Thank you, do you mind to place the books of that box in the shelf, please, while I unpack the suitcasses?"

"Yeah, about-

"Umm, Troy where is it the wardrobe" Gabriella said interruting to Troy and looking around the room, seeing that there is two doors and the balcony's door

"There is no, well...there is, is a dressing room, is behind to the door of dark crystal" He said and laughing at Gabriella's face

Gabriella walked towards the dark door and her mouth remained opened on having seen the dressing room

"Do you like it?" Said Troy walking towards her

"Wow, it is amazing, I don't like , I love it, it so big" She said jumping of happiness "Thank you, Troy, it is amaizing and don't worry, it will be full soon" She said with a big smile in her face. The dressing room was amazing and very big, it had an immense mirror, in the center there was a bifrost excess puff that seemed to be very comfortable and all the walls full of booths, cupboards...

"Oh God no, other super addict to shopping, no please" Said Troy, putting of knees and looking at the roof with the united hands- Troy supliqued

"You are so silly Troy" She said laughing at his stupidity, "and why you said other?" asked Gabriella

"One friend, no I lie, TWO friends (girls) are equal than you with regard to the clothes" He complained

"Troy- she said smiling at him- all the women love buy clothes with boys for that they take the bags" and giggled

"I know I'm experienced, well before you interrupted me when i was going to ask you, about that you was thinking?

"mmmm?"She said looking at Troy

"When you entered in you room and I said you that I was going to helped you, you was thinking in something" He said while he was placing the books in the shelf

"It isn't important-

"Ella, tell me you can trust me" He interrupter her

"Ella?

"It is my nickname to you, you like it?" He said smiling at her

"Yes I like it, anyone have called me this way, all the people call me Gabs, Gabi, Bella or Brie" She said and thought that it is very sweet

"Ella, answer me"

"I was thought that you will be jackass and no so sweet and caring"She said fast with her eyes closed, worried

"Ella,- he walked towards her- open your eyes I will not eat you and I will not hate you neither"

"Sorry, it is just the custom, is that all in the team of basketball my old high school were jacksass, dumb...-

"Ella, I am not this way but I was before to know the wife of my bestfriend, she was captain of the Scholastic Decathlon, my gang was different, my friends were in the Drama-club, Scholastic Decathlon or in the Basketball team" He said smiling at her "But why you hate the basketball players of your old high school?"

"Because they called me The Freaky Math Girl, I was captain of the Scholastic Decathlon too... my brother defended me but they went on" She said "Thank you Troy, you are a very good person" Gabriella said smiling at him. "Well- she turned around and walked towards the dressing-room- we are going to continue unpacking, I want to finish before the hour of the lunch, to do yourself something special in gratefulness for helping myself to unpack"

"But as I want to help you so I will teach to play basketball after to eat, someone told me that you aren't into sports" Said Troy smiling at her

"What? How do you know?" She said blusing

"Hey don't worry"

"Troy, I don't think that is a good idea, I don't want to damage to you, I had flunked the basketball unit in high school when I tried to shoot a basket I flung the ball behind me and the ball hit the teacher on the nose and broke it" She said blushing

"Ella, you won't damage me, trust me" He said while he tried not laugh

Gabriella seeing him "Troy laugh, I won't be mad-

"Ok, haha....hahaha" Troy laughed "I wish I watched it, that had to be very fun- Troy stopped suddenly to see the book that he was holding "Look Ella!, your prom year book" He said while he open it

"Troy close it please, I don't want that you see it"

"Ella, I will not laugh, I just want to know yourself better"

"Ok, pinkie promise?" Gabriella said smiling at him while they sat up on her bed

"Pinkie promise" grumble Troy shaking his head and opened the book

The first pic it was the King and Queen of the Prom, the second: Basketball team, the third: chearsleading,...., even that Gabriella holding three award for led her school to be the winners of the scholastic decathlon championships three times in a row

"Wow, you are very intelligent" Said Troy and Gabriella blushed, Troy continued passing pages and see one pic of Gabriella playing in one musical, in the foot of page there was something written. "Can I read it?"Troy asked unsure

"Yeah"

_For my dearest Brie: _

_It has been a real shame for that we have had to wait until the last year of high school to listen to your beautiful voice, but at least we have managed to listen to it thank to Kelsi, tell her, I'm very grateful, she have been the best pianist that I have ever known. If because of any matter you do not study anything related to sciences or journalism, please takes advantage of this gift so wonderful that is your voice. I hope that all in your life will be great to you. _

_Your dearest teacher Max_

"You sang in the high school!" Said Troy impressed "You are full of suprises" Troy smiled at her and thought that she was perfect. "I did it with the guys for help to my friend the last year in High School too"

"Aww thats pretty cool you helped her." Gabriella said and thinking that he is like Lucille described him, perfect

"Well we didn't want first but my friend, who thought she was the 'queen' back then and thinks she still is today, forced us into doing it." Troy says remembering the times when Sharpay would yell at Chad. Gabriella burst out laughing when Troy said this still thinking that he was perfect.

It was 11:45 when they finished to unpack

"Finally!.. we have finished" Said Troy and laid on her bed "are you sure that you haven't brought here all the shops of New York" Said Troy smiling

"No Troy, I am sure" said Gabriella for fiftieth time, said while she sat in her bed "Thank for help me"

"It's nothing, Ella"

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews very much!! :) I would like to update sooner but I can't because I have a lot of exams. Hopefully there isn't many mistakes! I'm trying write without spelling mistakes but I am sure my English is far from good so sorry for all the mistakes I make while writing! be patient with me please :)**

**Review please, I love to read them you support me very much.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**House Tour and basketball class**

They went down and Gabriella made two omelettes for luch when they finished to wash the dishes..

"Ella c'mon to play basketball!"

"Are you sure, I don't want damage you" Gabriella said unsure

"Don't worry, later I'll show you the house" Said Troy smiling and winked at her

"Ok" Said Gabriella blushing

They went to the basketball court and Troy went to pick a ball

"C'mon Ella" He said while passing the ball to her

"But- "

"Yeah, try" Troy interrupted her

Gabriella stood in front of the basket and throw the ball but this didn't entry in the basket

"See? I am very bad in the sports"

"You have good aim but you need impulse to make a point"

"Really?"

"Yeah, watch, I'll help you to make a point"

"Ok"

He picked the ball and threw to her, he stood behing her with his hands on hers. Gabriella blushed feeling his hard body embrace her and Troy smirked, he liked to embrace her like that. "Use your knees more..." He said. Gabriella was nervous feeling his breath in her neck _"Control Gabriella You need CONTROL"_Gabriella thought "Bends down and then push off with the balls of your feet ... Ready?"asked Troy "Yeah?" Gabriella replied unsure. Then they bent down, pushed off with the balls of their feet and they watched as the ball sank in perfectly. Watching this Gabriella turned around and Troy grabbed her waist and started spinning her in the air. "See? I knew that you could do it"

"Thank you" She said hugging him when he put down at her. When Gabriella realized of what she was doing so she pulled apart of him and said blushing "Sorry"

"Why?" Troy said confused but realized that she was talking "For hug me?" He asked, she nodded. "Noneless and it feels good" He said and smiling at her and hugged her "Thanks to be so sweet" She said while they was hugging

"Now try it alone" Troy said passing her the ball

"Ok" She said unsure

"You can do it" Troy said smiling at her

Gabriella bent down and then pushed off with the balls of her feet and watched as the ball sank in so perfectly as before. "I can do it, Troy, I can do it" She said jumping

"Yeah Ella you can do it, I told you" He said "Now for practice your shot we will play 21, do you know the rules?"

"Yeah, I have watched my brothers play"

"Ok" He said

They played for half one hour winning Troy, of course.

"You are very good"

"Thanks" she said sitting in the grass and lay and he lay too "Your house in amaizing"

"MEEEKKK Mistake, OUR house is amaizing" He said smiling at her. When Gabriella hear this she didn't believe "But-" "Ella now you live here for what also it do makes yours". "Ok" She said and thinking that he was perfect. Troy got up to the floor "Let's go to the house tour" holding out his hand

"Ok" Said Gabriella and taking Troy's hand to get up

"But before, do you want to see the garden?"

"Sure" She said

"As you see at left its is the Basketball court and next to it is the swimming pool with the jacuzzi and next to the porch is the barbecue ... Come with me I want to show you something" He said holding her hand to take her to the `park´which was to a side of the house. When they were there...

"It is fantastic, the trees are so tall, and it is amaizing to hear the birds sing, it is so relaxing" She said admiring the place. Troy relased her hand before she noticed. "Yeah it is gorgeous" He said looking at her.

In the park there was two files of 7 tall trees in each file with benchs to every side to the trees, in the center there was one little fountain and at the end there was a big willow that hold a hammock

"C'mon to the house tour" Troy said smiling at her

"Wait, I want to see Joe" She said and went to the front of the house where was the cabin where was were put the garden tools, and knocked the door, Troy followed her

"Mis Mo- "

"Joe" She said mocking anger

"I wanted to say Gabriella, do you need something"

"No thank, I want to know what you have to dinner?" She said smiling

"Pizza"

"Joe it isn't good for your health, I'll make you something" She said smiling

"But-"

"Joe is better that you take notice her she very stubborn" Said Troy "And she cook very good"

"Troy" Said Joe that didn't notice that he was there "Ok, Thank you very much, Gabriella"

"That is better Joe" She smiling "Bye"

"Bye" Said Joe and he thought that Gabriella was the perfect woman to Troy.

* * *

"C'mon to see the house" She said dragging him towards back door

"Ok, ok" He said laughing at her impacience

They entered in the house and went past the kitchen and the living room until they arrived to the circular entry.

"Ok, c'mon" He said going to the other door to the right, when he opened it, "It is the office" He said. Gabriella could see two of the walls with racks full of books, in the center there was a big table that look old but beautifull with one swivel chair that look very comfy, also there was a big sofa next to the wall where there is two large window and a piano.

"Do you like read?" Gabriella asked

"Well, almost all the books belonged to my granny, she taught me many things and one of them was what when I felt frustrated or extressed, the solution was read a good book so I like to sit on the hammock, hear the birds singing, it is very relaxing to think and to calm yourself" He said smiling at her

"Yeah, I thought that too when I saw it from the dining room's window" She said smiling to him

"Well, let go to see the other rooms" He said and leave the room while Gabriella followed him to the door to the left "This is my second favourite room" there was a big TV with a Play Station 3 and Xbox 360, also it had a billiard table a rack full of movies and three couches placed in U-shaped front of the TV... this was as a room of entertainment.

They went on with the corridor, Gabriella could see a corridor with a big window in the end, there was four doors to right of wood and to the left there was two doors of wood and one of glass.

"Wow it is large" she said "What is behind that door of crystal?" She answered

"Be patient, little grasshopper" Troy smirked and Gabriella playfully hit him on the chest. Troy opened one door of wood to the left. "This is the bathroom" The bathroom had one big bath that looks as a jacuzzi but it wasn't so big. For the rest it was a normal bathroom but with a shower too.

They went on with the four doors to the right and the two the left, they were five bedrooms which were occupied by his family or his friend when they came to visit him or sleepover.

"This one of my favourites room, I hope that you like it"

"Ok" She replied very curious.

He open the glass door to see one big heated Jacuzzi, that had stream for all sides, it was like a mini-spa, it is perfect (thought Gabriella) in the room also there was a little gym.

"Wow, it is perfect, it is like mini-spa" Gabriella said jumping and clapping her hands.

Troy laughed "Yeah, this is definitively my favorite room too" Gabriella said.

"The truth is me too" Troy said "Let's go upstairs" He said closing the "mini-spa".

When they were upstairs there was a circular hall with one corridor to the left and two doors to the right.

"What room do you want to see first?" Troy asked.

"Your room" She replied without thinking and they went to the right where there was two doors.

"Ok" Troy said and take her at one room next to her room. When he opened the door Gabriella saw one room modern and tidy and clean, there was a tv, a desk with a laptop on, built-in wardrobe, a door(bathroom) and one shelve full of trophyes.

"Wow, it is so tidy.....do you are sure that you are a guy?" She said smiling.

"Yes I am sure, do you want that I prove to you?" Troy said with a cheeky smile and his eyebrow up.

"No, thanks" Gabriella replied with a high-pitched voice blushing.

Troy laughed at her "it was a joke, haha" Troy said still laughing until Gabriella pinched his arm "Ahhhh it hurt" Said Troy rubbing his arm.

"The next time think" Gabriella smile triumphity

"Ok" He smiled suspiciously

"Ehh ok" Gabriella said unsure "Troy, why your room it isn't the principal?"

"The old onwers separeted the principal bedroom in two, so your room and mine were the result and I picked this room because is more nearby to the stairs, Shall we continue?" Troy said smiling at her

"But-

"I am not listening.... I picked this room when I began to live here Ella, don't worry, I don't mind that your room have the balcony, ok?" Troy said and hugged her loving having her in his arms

"ok" Gabriella replied and put her head in the crook of his neck loving his smell

"it's better" he said smiling at her and pulling away

They went into with the room next to Gabriella's, it was like Troys but it had a balcony. When they were going to the four rooms of the corridor which has a balcony at the end:

"This rooms are empty, noone have ever used in them while I have lived here" They went down to the living room

"Have your friends childred?" Gabriella asked

"One girl of almost three years and one baby it is on the way" Troy said smiling at her cuteness

"And when they are going to come here?" She asked exited

"I don't know but soon, in two weeks my family is going to come"

"Great and do you have one sister, true?"

"Yes"

"How old is she?"

"18"

"Great" Gabriella said smiling

"Why?" Troy said afraid

Gabriella became serious and said: "I have to communicate to you a bad news, you are going to have to take the bags when your sister, that I am sure she love shopping, and I will go shopping in two weeks"

"No way" Troy said shaking his head

"Troy, pwetty pleaseee and I'll make you lasagna for dinner" She said with baby voice and puppy dog eyes

"It isn't fair, Ella don't do me that- Gabriella pout a bit more-. uff you win" Troy said defeated, he couldn't resist her when she looked him of that way

"Thanks" Gabriella exclaimed jumping and hugged Troy "You are the best"

* * *

**I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry, ****I'm sorry...did i said that ****I'm sorry....please forgive me and don't be mad...I know that I have been lost for a while (****I'm sorry) but I have had to do the ****university entrance examination (I think that you call this sh*t SAT?¿) so I have been memorizing all the things that I have been studying during the two last fu**ing years, I'm sorry hahaha my frustration is still there :D  
**

**Thank you for the reviews very much!! :) if I get more that seven reviews I will put other chapter in two days, I promise the next chapter is already written... I know that I'm blackmailing you a bit but I love read the reviews. **

**I'm trying write without spelling mistakes but I am sure my English is far from good so sorry for all the mistakes I make while writing! be patient with me please :)**

**Review please, I love to read them you support me very much.**

**PD. I changed my pen name**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**The 20 Questions"**

After Gabriella hugged Troy, he showed her the guesst-rooms, occupied by his friends. In the first one there was a double bed and a small cradle, in the second room there was another double bed and another cradle but big (Gabriella supposed that this one would be for the almost three-year-old girl) and in the last one there was another double bed more. All the rooms had their their built-in wardrobes. Gabriella's room was the better since besides the dressing room, the own bathroom, it had a beautiful balcony from which it was possible to see the whole back part of the house, in it there was a set of two basket chairs with table to the left and in the middle there was a nido royal swing which was covered with a roof. For Gabriella it was the room and the house of her dreams which went accompanied of a beautiful view, Troy. Gabriella smiled in her bed remembering his toned body.

That night, after that Gabriella make the dinner, lasagna, for Troy, Joe and her; later Gabriella went to rely to her room and read a bit before turning off the light.

The light of the sun was entering the doors of the balcony, was illuminating the room completely. Gabriella opened her eyes, stretched, and though she had slept on a cloud, she slept better when she was in Troy's arms. She was feeling full of energy and finally she got up of the bed. She went to the bathroom, had a shower and put on a red elastic sweatpants and a white tank top with her white sneakers and finally she tied her long hair back in a high ponytail.

She went out of her room and knocked the door of Troy's bedroom, she waited and no one opened the door and knocked the door again she waited a bit and like Troy didn't open the door, she opened the door just when Troy was going out of his bathroom only wearing a white towell around his waist. Gabriella was shocked, she knew that he had a toned body but not so well toned body, his perfect six pack, OH MY GOD, Gabriella thought, he is perfect...if the towel came undone-

"Do you like that you see? huh?" Troy said raising his eyebrows when he noticed that Gabriella was staring at him and biting her bottom lip.

Gabriella without thought "Yeah, I lik- Gabriella noticed that she was saying and blushed like a tomato – Oh God, I'm so sorry, I just wanted...I called to the door two times but.... you did not open and I entered and I, i- Gabriella sturred blushing madly and turned around to calm herself

"Hey, Ella it's ok, it was a joke, but I noticed you like my body, hahaha" Troy laughed

"Put on some clothes" She told him, she wanted so much pinch him in his arm

"Why, if I know you like it, hahah" Troy still lauhging "Besides I owe you this" He said while he put his underwear and threw the towell to Gabriella.

"Ahhhhhh!!! Tell me that you put something of clothes on" Gabriella said when she saw the towell. Troy while she was saying this he put his shorts.

"No, I'm " Troy said all serious while he getting closer to her and said in her neck "naked" he smiled when she shivered.

"Troy, pleas- Troy turned her around and laughed at her face. Gabriella was red in fury.

"Haha you should see your face it was priceless" He said laughing " Ella, Ella are you alright?" He said worried about her (She was red).

"Yeah, I'm perfect .....Troy?" Gabriella said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah?" He said confused. Gabriella got closer to him and put her hands in his chest , Troy shivered at her touch and she leaned and said seductively "As you do me that again, I'll kick you in your things" she said and I pinched his arm "Ahhhh" Troy groaned "You understand?" She said smiling "Yeah..." Troy gulped and nodded "Better, Bye" She said smiling as she was going out his room; when she shut his door, she laughed as she ever had done in her life. When Troy heard it, he opened his door with his t-shirt put on and saw her in the floor laughing.

"Oh God, you are so dead Ella" He said and began to tickle her hard.

"Troy, hhahaa, please, hahahaa, stop"

"I'll stop if you said that you never do that to me again" He said

Gabriella nodded, she couldn't bear "Ok....hahaha I...I ..never do hahah that ...again"

"Better" He stopped and lay on the floor, they lay there a while until Troy said "You scared me very much, I thought I lived with a crazy woman" He said smiling

"You scare me more" She said giggling

"Yeah" Said Troy getting up of the floor "Let's go to have breakfast" holding out his hand

"Ok" Said Gabriella and taking Troy's hand to get up

While they was making the breakfast

"Troy, do you have traning today?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah at 2" He said

"When do you will return?" Gabriella asked

"At 4" He said smiling

"Ok" She said smiling and thought – _we look like wife and husband_ "What would you like to dinner, today?" She said while she picked up the toasts.

"I don't mind, all that you cook will be great" He said making coffee.

"Thanks" She said a blushed a bit

They finished to eat and washed their plates and Gabriella said:

"Would you do me a favour?" with puppy dog eyes

"Yeah..?" He said unsure

"Come with me" She said and dragged him for the back door. She sat in the porch swim with Troy "And well?" He said confused

"Do you want to play to 20 questions?" Gabriella said "I want to know you better"

"Sure, I want to know you too" Troy said smiling

"First, Your name "

"Troy Alexander Bolton, You?"

"Gabriella Anne Montez.... Your birthday?"

"18 October, you?"

"14 December, your favourite color"

"Red, You?"

"Blue"- _The colour of your eyes-_ Gabriella thought "Tell me about your family"

"Ok, My father is called Jack, he is traumatologist and in his freetime he coach a high school basketball team; you know to my mother and I have a one sister called Miley, she is 18 years old and she is going to go at UCLA and though it seems to be rare I get on well with her" Troy said proudly and Gabriella giggled "You?"

"Well, My father is called Jose Motez,he is plastic surgeon, my mother is called Anna and she is doctor. I have two brothers, John and Tyler. John is 25 years old, he is teacher of PE and he live with her fiance Jennifer in New York though at the end of this summer he and Jenn are going to move to New Mexico. Tyler is 20 years old and he is in his second year Harvard University studying a BA on Medicine and Surgery. All my family is fan of the Lakers and now with me included" Gabriella said smiling "Ummmm, where live your family?"

"In Alburquerque, it-" Gabriella interrupted

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?" Troy said confused

"My Grandmother lived there, I went there all my vacances until she..., she died when i had 16 years old" one tear slide for Gabriella cheek

"Hey, don't cry" Troy hugged her while she was crying. Troy only wanted reconfort her. When Gabriella got better, she pulled away and said "Thanks"

"Noneless" Troy smile at her and Gabriella kissed his cheek. Gabriella blushed a bit at equal that Troy.

"Mmmm, ok, Your love life?" Troy asked

"Ok, but it is awful. I had only a boyfriend, Drake, he was my guy best friend when we were in school but when we went to high school he changed and we didn't talk until the prom year. We started to dating one month later. In summer when we had been seven months dating I went into his house and I heard his friends and him talking about our relationship was a bet for how long took him to fuck a virgin, this shattered my heart but I gulped my feelings and punched him with all the strength that I had and I told him that I never wanted to see him again. And since then everything has gone worse because I had problems in trust with some people so I have a lot of first dates but no second" Said Gabriella a bit sad

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Hey, It's nothing now, don't worry, I kicked his balls too though my heart was broken it was priceless see him without can walk well during a week- Gabriella giggled and Troy smiled -well...Your love live?"Gabriella said changing the subject

"My love live has been a bit awful too, I had my first girlfriend when I had 16 years old, Rosy, our relationship finished when I found that she cheated on me, later I changed in a jackass only having things of one night with girls that I didn't know, then my best friend's girfriend help me to change in the one that I was before to date with Rosy and since then I have tried to find the perfect woman with who marry and form a family, don't tell to my mom- Gabriella giggled- but all the women that I have dated only want me for my money or for get their 10 minutes of fame, I don't know" Said Troy

"Oh Troy, I'm sorry, If I had known it, I hadn't-"

"Hey, it's nothing and it felt very good when you have opened to someone" He said smiling at her

"It's true, I felt better when I have opened to you, It's your turn"

"Ah yeah, mmmmmm How you knew who I was?" Said Troy and grin

"What! How do you know that I didn't knew who you were?" Said Gabriella blushing very much

"Haha, I just supposed it, haha, but answer me" He said smiling at her

"When your mother proposed me to live with you, I was unsure because I didn't know you and I didn't want to brother you but your mother assured me what i won't brother you and later she described you and I trusted her; when I told the news to my friend Kelsi, she was happy and jumping and though it didn't seem she was glad about my promotion, she told me you were very sweet, kind , funny and...and you y-"

"What?" Troy asked

"You were very hot" Gabriella whispered

"What? I didn't hear it"

"YOU WERE VERY HOT" Gabriella shouted without think, after Gabriella blushed very much, more than one tomato.

"Ummm, very interesting- he chuckled and get closer to her- and what do you think?" He asked with a husky voice in her neck, Gabriella shivered and moved a bit away

"I, I- Gabriella blushed more and Troy laughed.

"Ella, please stop, it is a joke" He burst in laught.

"I hate you, did you know? and this night I won't make the dinner to you"

"What! No please Ella, I am very sorry, but I could not help it I love making you blush, I am sorry but please do not leave me without one of your dinners, please" He said with puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"Oh god, I can't resist, it is ok, I forgive you"

The game went on, Troy and Gabriella were talking about their family, their carrer, their favourites things, their childhood and adolescence, Gabriella told him everything on her life and Troy did the same thing, they knew themselves as if they had been friends the whole life. The feel that they can trust in each others.

* * *

**Hey!!! as I promised, I'm here with a new chapter...did you liked it? Hopefully there isn't many mistakes! I'm trying write without spelling mistakes but I am sure my English is far from good so sorry for all the mistakes I make while writing! be patient with me please :)  
**

**Thank you for your reviews very much!! :) I get more that seven reviews!!! hehehe really they make me very happy**

**I will put other chapter in five days, I think....maybe if you rewie...I last a bit less in finish the last chapter hehehe I know that I'm blackmailing you again a bit but I can't help it I love read your opinions. **

**Review please, I love to read them you support me very much.**

**PD. I got 7 (0-10) in my ****university entrance examination yayayaya  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Birthdays?**

It had been nine days since she met Troy, in those days they had grow in like each other without them realizing, that morning Gabriella woke up early but she didn't get out of her bed. She was sitting on it with her head rested on the headboard thinking what happened these last days with Troy: Gabriella found so many things about Troy what it was like they had known each other since they were children. Yesterday, while Troy was training, she was making a potato salad for dinner and when Troy returned, he found Gabriella cooking. He put his arms around, she jumped scared and the spoon that she was holding hit Troy in his face.

"_Oh my God, Troy I'm so sorry" She said while she turned around_

"_Ooohh" Troy said while Gabriella clean his face, he still had his arms around her. Troy opened his eyes, to see her looking back at them intently. He began to lean in, as she followed. When they were about to kiss, the timer on the oven went off. They pulled apart quickly._

"_I'm going to take the dinner to Joe." Gabriella said quickly and went out to the garden she was blusing madly and she thought "Why? God, why?"._

_When she returned the food was on the table and the brownies were out of the oven. They ate the dinner and talked as if nothing had happened. Later they watched a bit of TV and at eleven o'clock Gabriella proclaimed she was going to sleep. _

Gabriella blushed when she remembered. That night she dreamt with him and his lips" If the damn oven had not rung, his lips, his perfect lips would touched mines" She sighed "GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ WHAT ARE YOU THINKING" her rational side shouted in her head "He doesn't like you in that way, he's so perfect, so sweet, caring, funny and his body,it is so so so toned, his abs, his perfect six pack, oh my god, why you made him so perfect?, and why the damn oven's alarm had to ring, I like him so much—

The unexpected sound of Gabriella's phone on the bedside table disturbed her internal debate; Gabriella stirred and groaned in annoyance. She reached out to answer the call without looking the ID of caller:

"Hello?" Gabriella murmured.

"Gabi? Did I wake you up?" replied the other person.

"Tay? Oh my god, good morning, no you didn't wake me" answered Gabriella smiling.

"Good, well I called you because I wanted to know if you want to come to Samantha's birthday, she was three yesterday but my `dearest´ husband was training, so we are going to celebrate it today in a barbecue"

"I would love to go but I don't want impose—"

"None sense, Gabriella, you will never impose and this is a good way for you to get to know Sam and another friend of mine that is bachelor" Said Taylor in a mocking tone. As she said this, she made a note in her mind to talk to Sharpay.

"Taylor!" Said Gabriella

"What? I didn't do anything.... ok I stop, well you have my address and the barbecue is at 12, Gabi can you come an hour before to help me, please?"

"Sure Tay I don't mind"

"Thanks Gabi, so how are you with you landlord, how is he, is he hot, is he kind or an ass, is he a—"

"Taylor, stop, He's very kind, he is very hot—" One knock on the door "Ella" Troy said "Umm Taylor, I'll be there at 11, i have to go, and he is knocking on the door, bye" Gabriella said quickly.

"Bye" Said Taylor smiling _"Ella, huh? and he is very hot, huh? I think that Troy will go on being a bachelor"_ Taylor thought and hung up.

"One moment" Said Gabriella getting up and she opened the door

When she opened the door Troy was shocked, impressed ....with his mouth open. Gabriella was wearing her pjs, a tank top which straps were tied with a bow and shorts short, which made her legs look miles long and revealed her shoulders tauntingly. However, when Troy's eyes were about pop out it was when he saw what one of the straps was untie and he could see her bra perfectly. He was standing there daydreaming with his mouth so dry like a desert.

"Good morning, Troy" Gabriella said smiling.

Troy trying remember how to speak english replied "Mmm good moorniiing Eellaa" Troy sturred – 'Troy don't look her breasts' his rational side said. 'But they are so BIG' said his animal side- Troy shook his head trying not to lose control and looked at her face and "Ella your ...mm top is mm untied" he whispered

"Huh? Troy are you ok?" Gabriella said and getting closer to him and touch his forehead, her breasts touching his chest, _"__God dammit__, I'm not a rock! Ella, please, stop before I.." _troy thought and took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"Umm yeahh" his hand started to rub the back of his neck and obvious sign that he was nervous, "ummm your top is untied" He whispered without thinking and pointing to the strap.

Gabriella didn't hear well, so she looked where he was pointing, when Gabriella saw it "OH MY GOD" She said blushing madly, she turned around and tied it, she was very embarrassed, he had seen her in bra, 'oh my god Gabriella what are you were thinking, opening the door without look at you in a mirror'- she thought furiously to herself.

"Ella, mm are you ok?" Said Troy "I'll leave you to change, I'll be downstairs making the breakfast" Troy said and closed the door and stood there impresed of beauty. He thought _"She is every man's dream...God, why did you make her so perfect? Beautiful, smart, sweet, funny and downright sexy...she is the kind of woman a man looks at, then starts dreaming about it. What I'm going to do if she doesn't feel me same?."_

* * *

Gabriella went to have a shower, made her bed and changed in a beautiful white halter neck summer dress (It was already the last week of May) that had printed little flowers that she acompained with white peep toe flats and a daisy-hairclip in her wavy hair and to finish she put on a light cap of make up. She was perfect. It was 9:00 AM; she had to call a cab to go to the mall to buy a present for the little Samie.

When she went downstairs, she found Troy was putting pancakes on plates.

"Mmm smells very good" Gabriella told him while sitting on the bar stool.

"Yes, I made pancakes, do you like them?" He said and finally turn around "Wow, Ella, you look beautiful." He said staring at her.

"Umm thanks" She said blushing "And yeah I love the pancakes"

They ate the pancakes and when they had finished they began to talk again.

"You make the breakfast so I'll wash the plates" Gabriella said

"No, I'll wash the plates too" Troy said "Oh! I almost forget, yesterday called Chad and he said what they are going to celebrate his daugther birthday so do you want to come with me?" Troy asked smiling at her

"Are you sure?, I don't want to brother—"

"Ella, don't be silly and I am sure, you won't brother and in addition my friends will love you and I have girl friends and they are like you. They will love your clothes!" Troy said exagerating his expression and Gabriella giggled.

"Troy, I'd love to go with you... you are so nice, thanks for inviting me" Gabriella said and hugged and kissed him in the cheek "When is it the birthday?" Gabriella questioned.

"Today during lunch" Troy said smiling at her

As the three words came out of his mouth, the smile on her face faltered. "Today?" Gabriella said with a sad tone.

"Yeah" Troy replied confused.

One tear slide for her cheek "Hey Ella, what's up?" Troy put his hands in her cheek.

"You will hate me, Troy, I'm so sorry, I—"

"Ella, look at my eyes" he told her as she looked up. "I will never hate you.. I couldn't hate you, Ella" Troy said and kissed her forehead "What's up?"

"I can't go with you because my friend, the girl that I met on the plane, she invited me this morning to her daughter's birthday, and I promised that I help her to make the barbecue and now you are kind and invited me and I—" she replied breathlessly

"Ella, stop, look, I have an idea, you go before to the barbecue of your friend and at 2.30 pm. I'll go pick you up in so that you can come with me to the party with my friends" He said smiling at her.

When Gabriella heard this she hugged him tightly "Troy you are the best, thanks" when Gabriella pull apart "Umm, Ella can you do me a favour?" Said Troy and his hand started to rub the back of his neck

"Of course" Gabriella said smiling at him.

"Can you help me to buy her a birthday present?" He asked nervously.

"Sure, I am going at 10 o'clock to the mall and it's 9:30, so be ready in 15 minutes, ok?" Said Gabriella and started to walk away.

"Wait, Ella, in my friend's house there is a pool and probably we'll end up in the pool so put your swimsuit and your towel in the red bag that is on the table of the dining room. I'll put it in the trunk of the car, ok?"

"Yeah, perfect" Gabriella said smiling.

When Gabriella finished to retouching her light makeup and putting her swimsuit and towel in Troy's bag she asked him.

"Troy? Are you ready?" while she picked up her purse to assure that in her purse had her targets, her mobile and her sunglasses.

"I'm ready, c'mon, follow me" He said. They walk out of the house and went into the garage

"Wow, Troy this is big, what is upstairs?" Gabriella said pointing up of the garage

"It is like a little flat where live Joe."

"And where is the door to enter?" asked Gabriella with curiosity.

"Uptairs, the corridor's balcony and by the stairs in the garage" Troy said while he opened of the garage

"Wow, you have five cars" Gabriella said "that one is very cute" pointing red Convertible MINI

"You like it?" Troy asked her

"Yeah, it's so cute and small, just for four persons it's perfect, I didn't know that you had so good taste" Said Gabriella smiling at him

"So, I present you your car" Troy said smiling at her.

"No way" Gabriella said, not believing what Troy was saying to her.

"Yeah, the MINI, it's yours" replied Troy.

"No, Troy I can't accepted it, it is too much, your already you have been very generous with me, letting me live in your house, it is too much, I—"

"Gabriella, I told you that this house is our, with regards to it, is the car, I do not accept no for response, you are going to need it when you began to work, ok Ella?" Troy said smiling at her.

"But-"

"I am deaf" Troy said

"Uff, how old are you again? 5?"

"No, I am fowur ywears old" Troy said putting baby voice and Gabriella laughed.

Troy and Gabriella ride in the grey Audi A7, Troy also had one Toyota Rav-4 2.0 DIESEL D4D 4x4, one black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, navy blue Chrysler Voyager 2.5 CRD and Gabriella's MINI.

On the trip towards the mall, Gabriella was concentrating on getting there, she had a very good photographic memory and they also exchanged the mobile's numbers.

When the were in front of a babies-shop.

"Look, Troy c'mon to enter there" Gabriella pointed the shop, took Troy's hand and dragged him into the shop

"Hey, can I help you with something?" asked the shop assistant

"Yeah, please, we are looking for two presents for two three-year-old girls, right Troy?" asked Gabriella

"Yeah" replied Troy smiling at her

"Well, so I have a very cute summer dresses with their sandals, also big teddy bears and toys" The assistant said smiling

"I want a summer dress and also a big teddy bear, it will be fine, what do you think, Troy?" Said Gabriella looking at Troy

"I think that she will love a big teddy bear, Ella" Troy said and winked at her.

Gabriella blushed and turn around to the assistant "Can you show me the summer dresses and the teddy bears, please"

"Yes, sure" The old woman said smiling at young couple.

Gabriella bought a pink summer drees and a pair of white sandals and Troy bought a big teddy bear that it had a teddy daisy in the hand, because Troy said that she (baby) loved the daisies.

"Troy, do you think that I should have bought something for your friend's daughter?" Gabriella asked when they went out the shop.

"No, you already have helped me to choose her present and I'll wait for you to get there and we give her present together" Troy said smiling at her.

"Thank you, Troy" Gabriella said and kiss his cheek.

"No problem." Said Troy and squeezed her hand "C'mon, its 10:35, tell me your friend's address and I'll let you there"

"Ok, Thank—"

_(Troy's mobile phone)_

_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it  
Just beat it, beat it_

_They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man__-_

"One moment" Troy said to Gabriella

"Yeah?" Troy answered the phone

"**Troy,man, please I need a big favour, Taylor will kill me and Samantha will hate me, Troy please I need your help-**

"Stop Chad, what have you done?" Troy asked

"**I didn't bought the birthday present for Sammie" **

"Chad but if you had told me yesterday about the party, how could you have forgotten, its your daughters birthday, for crying out loud."

"**I know, Troy I am going to the mall, please meet me there, help me to choose her present, please" Chad said this and hung up**

"What's up, Troy?" asked Gabriella worried

"My friend has forgotten to buy the present for his daughter and he wants me to help him to choose it" he explained.

"Noooo" Gabriella giggles.

"Yeah, I don't know how he had wife and daugther, I indeed, I don't know" Troy said and put his head in her shoulder.

"Hey, c'mon" Gabriella said while she stroked his hair, "he could buy her the swim thing which there was in the shop where we bought our presents" Gabriella said smiling at him

"Ella, you are the best, I don't know what I would have done without you" Troy said and kissed her cheek but suddenly he pull apart and said "But now I can't leave you in your friend's house"

"Hey, don't worry I'll call a cab" Gabriella said smiling

"But-

"Troy, I'm a strong woman, don't worry, nothing will happen to me" She said

"Ok Ella, I'll accompany you up to the cab" Troy said and took her hand

About ten minutes of hunting down a cab, they found one.

"Please, take her where she tells you, ok?" Troy said to the driver and gave him money

"Don't worry Mr. Bolton" The driver said recognizing him

"Thanks" Troy said and turned around

"I'll call you at 2,20 pm, ok?" Gabriella said

"Yeah, bye" Troy said and kissed her cheek

"Bye, Troy" Gabriella said and kissed his cheek too and slowly, she slithered her arms around his stone neck, making him jump with surprise. Her head rested on his built chest, and tenderly, he wrapped his strong muscles around her and clenched as hard as his body would allow him. Gabriella felt waves of perfect pleasure slide through her, never feeling anything as incredible as this. The hug lasted way more than friends should have, but Gabriella squeezed her chocolate orbs shut, knowing that it would never quite be long enough... Later she went into the cab, and Troy closed the door and winked at her. Gabriella blushed and finally the driver began to drive.

Troy smiled at seeing her blushing and Gabriella smiled too in the cab and they thought at the same time _"I definitely falling for him/her" _

But they didn't know that one paparazzi was taking lots of pictures of the shopping trip.

* * *

**Hey!!! ****Thank you for your reviews very much!! **I loved them!!! Keep going please ;) **really they make me very happy**

**So how I promised I'm here with a new chapter, I lasted a bit more because I wanted to correct every mistake.**** I'm trying write without spelling mistakes but I am sure this chapter have**** more so sorry for all the mistakes I make while writing! be patient with me please :)**

**I hope you like this chapter I changed the simple Troy's ringtone (ring ring, I know I'm very witty hehehe) for "Beat it" I wanted to commemorate Michael Jackson's work and because I love this song.  
**

**Review please, I love to read them you support me very much.**

**PS: We'll always remember you and your songs Michael Jackson :'(****  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**How?**

After seeing Gabriella's cab to leave, Troy went to his car to left the present for Samie. He leaned on the door of the car to wait Chad, while he was waiting for Chad, Troy thought about what he had realized only a few minutes ago:

"_I'm falling for__ Gabriella!! how this has happened?, I have known her for 11 days, not 12, oh God!I am so confused, but how don't like her!, if Ella is perfect, she is so sweet, lovely, funny, honest, disinterested and she is so so so beautifull."_ Troy buried his head in his hands _"She surely doesn't feel anything for me, she only see me like a friend, the best thing will be to hide what I feel for her, for now-_

"Troy?, Man you are fast!" Chad said smiling.

"Hey" Troy said shaking his head.

"Man, thanks really"

"Yeah, seriously Chad, I don't know how Tay can love you"

"Yeah, I don't know either" Chad shruged.

"C'mon, I know what buy to Samie" Troy said and he went into shop, the one that he had been with Gabriella and Chad followed him.

"Hi, can I help you- " the shop assistant looked at Troy and realized that he had been in the shop before "Do you have or the miss who was accompanying you, any problem with the presents?" Said the old woman smiling.

"No, thanks. We want to buy the swim thing which is there" Troy said smiling "Do you think Samie will like it?" Troy said turning around to look at Chad.

"Man, it is awesome, she love it and me too!" Chad exclaimed happily like a child in christmas day.

They bought the ¨Little Tikes Super Splash Waterslide¨ it was like water park. Once they were in front of Troy's car:

"Troy, I owe you my life, thanks very much for help me"

"Chad, you don't owe me nothing, Gabriella had been who have seen the swim thing, you owe her your life, she help me too"

"Where is she? You told me that you was going to bring her to the party. Ahh Mr. Landlord how is your tenant ?" Chad asked and raised his eyebrows grinning.

"She will be in the party at 3 p- Man you will never change." Troy said shaking his head.

"What? I did't say nothing" Troy looked at him "Ok... I just want to know how is she, only, trust me man" Chad said raisin his hand meaning defense.

"Ok, She is 23 like us and yeah Chad she is hot, nice, funny and she isn't selfish and she cook very good" Troy said smiling at Chad.

"So your mother didn't lie you huh?; Anyway when are you going to invite me to try her dinners? You know that I love the cookery" Chad said smiling.

"No Chad, You love eat, not the cookery and I don't know because my parents and my sister are going to come the day after tomorrow, so I will invite the gang next weekend" Troy said and shrugged.

"Perfect"

"By the way, Chad. where is it your car?" Troy asked confused.

"I left it in my house in order that Taylor does not realize that I have gone away to buy the present to Samie" Chad said and look his watch " Man, c'mon it is 11. 20 and we had to inflate it before the party start!!" Chad said nervous.

* * *

Gabriella went out of the cab, picked up her present and told the driver "Thanks, very much we have arrive very fast here" (11.00 am) Gabriella said closing the door.

"It's nothing, Miss" The driver said and went away.

Gabriella looked at the house while she was walking by the path, it was very nice and it was big, it looked like her parent's house, not so big like Troy's, the size it was fantastic, there was flowers for all sides, and when she arived in front of the door she to rang the bell.

The door opened at the second and for it appeared Taylor "Gabi, you are my lifesaver, Samie still isn't dressed, the food still not are ready-

"Tay, come on, only hour and the party-barbecue it's started" said a woman going down for the stairs "Less one month and I' m free, Oh god I look like whale!" the woman complained.

Gabriella looked at her "Sharpay?" Gabriella said confused. Sharpay looked at her and exclaimed "Oh my fu-... freaking God, Gabs! I missed you very much" Sharpay exclaimed and hugged Gabriella.

"Shar, I missed you too, I'm sorry, I didn't visit you" Gabriella exclaimed too hugging at Sharpay back "Oh my god, you are pregnant!" Gabriella said pulling away.

"In less of one month, I will have my baby boy in my arms" Sharpay said smiling.

"MMmm, sorry girls but you know each others?" Taylor asked confused.

"Sorry, Taylor, yeah we know each other because my grandmother lived in Albuquerque" Gabriella replied.

"Oh, this is fabulous , but how did you know?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Shar, Gabi is the girl who I knew in the plane" Taylor replied smiling.

"Momie!!" Samie exclaimed.

"One moment, honey" replied Taylor "C'mon I'll introduce you to Samie" the girls went to the livingroom where Samie was.

"Samie, this is the auntie Gabi" Taylor said smiling at Gabriella.

"Auwtie Gabi?" Samie looked confused at her mother and then looked at Gabriella too.

"Yeah, Samie, Happy birthday!!" Said Gabriella and hugged her "this is your present" She gave it to her.

"Thawk, auwtie Gabi!" Said Samie and she began to tear the gift-wrapping paper quickly.

"oww a dwees and sawdals, thawk auwtie Gabi"

"Ooh Gabi is so pretty, and PINK!!" Sharpay said excited and turned around serious said "Miss Samie I have the duty to put on you this faboulous pink summer drees for your birthday's party" Samie giggled and said "I'llw liwke it" and giggled again.

Sharpay picked up at Samie and went upstairs to bathe her and dress her.

"Gabi, thanks for the present, Samie loves the PINK and the drees is so FABULOUS" Taylor said exagerating and they burst out laughing.

"Sharpay is the godmother of Samie and since Samie was born, they had been inseparables" Taylor said "Remind me to kill at my dearest husband, please"

"Yeah- Gabriella giggles- but what has he done?" Gabriella asked amused.

"He has gone with the things that we have to prepare" Taylor replied a bit angry.

"Well also make the food, what more is it necessary to do?"

"Lay the table, put the chairs and blow the globes" Taylor replied.

"Ok, I will cook, are going to come children?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, the birthday start at 4pm but before we are going to do the barbecue, make what you want, it's of everything in the refrigerator, I am going to lay the table and put the chairs" Taylor replied and went to the back yard.

"Ok" Said Gabriella and open the fridge, she thought about ahe was going to make for the barbecue _"First I am going to do kebabs, then spiece the filets of meat, mmmm....one salad if someone is vegetarian and finally I will prepared a few burgers for Samie"_ so she removed a tray of steak and fresh tiger prawns, she retrieved the packet of wooden skewer and began to cube the steak, red peppers and mushrooms, then began to thread them onto the skewers to create surf and turf kebabs and finally she put the kebabs in the fridge.

"_Now it's the turn of the meat"_ Gabriella thought and removed the two trays of filets and began to spiece them. After she made the salad with tomato, lettuce and cucumber. Finally she finished to prepare everything necessary to cook the hamburgers. She put in the frigde all the food when someone opened the kitchen door.

"Gabi, I finish all and we still have 20 minutes. I can help you now" Taylor said smiling.

"I finished too, come here and I'll show you what I have made" She said and opened the fridge "I made kebabs, spiece the two trays of filets, I made a salad if someone is vegetarian and prepared the burgers for Samie" Gabriella said while she pointed all at Taylor.

"Wow Gabi, you thought in everything and I look foward to try it everything" Taylor said smiling.

"If you want I could to make brownies for the party" Gabriella offered.

"Yes sure, it will be fantastic with Zeke's cakes, thanks Gabi, I love you" Taylor said and hugged Gabriella.

"It's nothing, but who is Zeke?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"He is my husband and personal cook" Sharpay appeared by the door and replied Gabriella's question smiling with a very beautiful Samie in her arms, she was wearing the pink summer drees, the sandals and a thin hairband of hair that tape-worm a small daisy of fabric.

"Wow, Samie you are very beautifull, you look like a princess" Gabriella said smiling while Samie blushed "By the way, how many people are going to come to the Barbecue?" Gabriella asked.

"Counting all, 8" Sharpay replied putting Samie in her baby chair.

"Well now we have everything ready, it's time to talk about her hot landlord, don't you think Shar?" Taylor inquired, a devilish smirk now appearing on her face said raising her eyebrows. Gabriella gulped nerviously looking at Sharpay who was raising her eyebrows too "Spit it, Gabs-"

**T****he doorbell rang**

Gabriella breathed, thanking to God.

"This has not finished" Sharpay threatened with a devilish smirk.

"One moment" Taylor shouted while she was going to the door. She opened the door:

"Zeke, Ryan!!, come in, I want to introduce you to Shar's and mine's friend" Taylor said smiling and going to the kitchen. Once they went into the kitchen:

"Gabster!" Ryan exclimed happily and hugged her.

"Ry!, I missed you" Gabriella exclimed and hugged him too.

"7 years have passed and look at you, you are very gorgeous surely you will have to half of New York's men interested in you; how are you here in Los Angeles?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Well, thanks you for the compliment and I am here because my boss promoted me. I knew to Taylor in the plane" Gabriella replied smiling.

"Gabi, he is Zeke, Sharpay's husband, and Zeke, she is Gabriella" Taylor introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Zeke, you can call me Gabi" Gabriella said smiling.

"You too, Gabi and as I said always the friends of my friends are too my friends" Zeke said and hugged her and she hugged him too.

"By the way, take care well of Shar, I watching you" Gabriella said all serious.

"Yeah..." Zeke replied with a tiny voice confused and all people in the kitchen burst out laughing.

"It was a joke, Zeke- Gabriella giggles- I can see what you take care of her very well"

"Yeah, I do" He said and looked at Sharpay and noticed what someone was in the back yard "What are doing your husband and Golden balls?" Zeke asked Taylor

"How? my husband so he had come, huh?" Taylor siad with a mischievous smile.

"Oh oh, Daddy, Momie is goiwg scowld you" Samie said and giggled. Everybody said "aww"

"Sorry, but who is Golden Balls?" Gabriella asked and giggled.

"Come with me and I'll introduce you to my _dearest _husband and Golden Balls?" Taylor replied and giggled too.

"I go too, Samie do you want to come?" Samie nodded and Sharpay picked her up, when the three girls were going out-

"Wait, we'll go too, I won't lose this for anything" Ryan chukled and Zeke followed him. Sharpay with Samie and Taylor were going first ; Ryan, Zeke and Gabriella were going after them.

**10 minutes ago**

"C'mon Man, we have to inflate it and form and it's 11:40" said Chad nervous.

"Calm down man" Troy replied and they brought the box to the back yard and they began to inflate it.

Ten minutes more later they were almost finished when:

"Hello" Taylor said all serious.

"Hi ....mm honey" Chad said nervous.

"Where were you?" Taylor demanded.

"I was picking up the Samie's present at your house, right man?" Chad said turning to Troy who was behind of the water park.

"My pwesewt, Daddie?" Samie asked happily.

"Yes Samie, do you like it?" Samie nodded smiling and clapped her hands.

"Is that true, Golden Balls?" Taylor said with mischievous smile.

Troy complained and while he walked towards the front said "Taylor, don't pay it with me, I didn't do anything" by the time he had finished to speaking he had was where all the rest were.

"Troy!!" Gabriella exclaimed in shock.

"Ella!!" Troy exclaimed surprised too.

* * *

**I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry....did i say i'm sorry? don't be mad please .... I have been without internet 5 DAYS !!! God it has been horrible, really :'( well horrible...not so horrible because the first 2 days I have been readin Pride & Prejuice AWWWW it's so beautiful the story BUT the others 3 days have been awful because I have been and i'm looking after my brother because my parents are in the beach... selfish...i want to go to the beach hehehehe.**

**Now in Spain it's 01.10 am, the internet returned 15 minutes ago so I decided to put the chapter which I should have put the last tuesday!!!**

******Thank you for your reviews very much!! **I loved them!!! Keep going please ;) **really they make me very happy.**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes but I am sure this chapter have**** more so sorry for all the mistakes I make while writing! be patient with me please :)**

**I hope you like this chapter, if you review I promise what the next Monday you will have a new chapter to read!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

"**Realization"**

Once Troy said "Ella", Taylor understood everything in a moment: Gabriella was the new editor in chief of Cosmopolitan, Troy was her landlord "OH . MY . GOD !!!! It's so freaking unbelievable !!! Oh my god, Shar you won't believe it !" Everyones were confused minus Gabriella and Troy, whom were smiling each other because they have understood everything too.

"I don't know, tell me because I'm lost" Sharpay exclaimed exaspered.

"Do you remember when Lucille said that it was to coming a new editor in chief of New York, and some days later Troy told us that he was going to live with her, do you understand now? Gabi is the new editor in chief of Cosmopolitan, we and Ryan are going to work together!!!" Taylor said jumping happily.

"What! Oh my god, it is so freaking FABULOUS!!! Fashion and bestfriends joined !!" Sharpay exclaimed with a high pinched voice happily.

"One moment, you two work in Cosmopolitan and Ryan too?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Yeah, Gabi, I introduce you- Taylor smiled pointing at Sharpay- Chief of department of fashion, Miss Sharpay Baylor- Taylor pointed at Ryan – Chief of Image department, Mr. Ryan Evans and me, Miss Taylor Danforth –she pointed herself- Account director and advertising," Taylor smiled "By the way he is Chad Danforth- she pointed at Chad, my dearest husband." Taylor said with a michevieus smile. "Oops, I almost forget- Taylor pointed at Troy- Gabi he is Golden Balls, Golden Balls she is your Ella" Taylor said and everyones minus Troy and Gabriella, whom were blushing, burst in laughing. Troy and Gabriella ended bursting in laughing too.

Once everyone stoped to laugh, Samie said "Momie, can I swimw?" pointing to the water park excited.

"Yes, sweetie in the afternoon, by the way Chad, doesn't it a bit big for Samie?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, but Samie will grew and I would love take care of her when she is here"

"Yeah, anyway Cook Gabriella come with me to the kitchen to bring out the food, men, prepare the barbecue, Sharpay do you want take care of Samie, please?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, sure" Sharpay smiled "C'mon Samie, we are going to take out your baby chair of the kitchen" and Sami replied smiling "Ok auwtie Shawr"

Gabriella and Taylor were into the kitchen preparing the food to take out to the barbecue "Oh, Gabi can you take the matches and the coals to the men?" Taylor asked

"Yeah, sure" Gabriella said while she was picking up the matches and the coals. Once she was near to them said in mocking tone "Have you success catching light?" and giggled.

"Very funny Ella" Troy said taking the matches and the coals from Gabriella's hands before coaxing the coals to light succeeding at the second attempt.

"Zeke, I lighted and you cook" Troy said giving at Zeke the tongs.

"Yeah-

"Zeke, here is the food- Taylor left the dining troley next to the barbecue- could you not cook too much two burgers, they are for Samie, , Samie's teeth even are not so strong"

"Yeah, sure- Zeke said and looked the food- Wow, Gabs this has very good look" He complimented smiling at Gabriella.

"It's true, Gabs... it is the cause because of I love cookery. I am looking foward to try it all" Chad said grinning.

"No, Chad you love eat, not the cookery" Troy said in mocking tone and he chuckled.

"Payback is a bitch, don't you think Golden Balls?" Chad mocked of Troy and chuckled too.

"Men- Taylor said and shaking her head- Ryan, could you take out the drinks, please?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah sure, what do bring?" Ryan replied.

"Wine, Beer, Coke.....mm OJ, I'll come with you, they are too much." Taylor said and walked away with Ryan

"Hey" Troy said to Gabriella

"Hi to you too" Gabriella said and giggled.

"What do you think of my friends?" Troy asked.

"They are lovely, but I knew to Shar and Ryan, they were my best friends when I was in Albuquerque, and Taylor, I knew her in the plane and in a moment we made friends."

"Ella, I cannot believe that we have not realized before... and by the way Samie is very beautifull with her drees" Troy said and winked at her.

"Yeah, I have a very good taste to the clothes" Gabriella replied.

"Really? I didn't noticed" Troy said in mocking tone and Gabriella giggled "Oh.. did you make brownies?" Troy asked.

"Yes, they are in the owen, Golden Balls" Gabriella replied with a cheeky smile.

"Oh no, you didn't call me that. It's on Ella, it's so on" Troy said amused inching towards her with his hands out.

Gabriella realizing it began to walk backwards "Troy, don't da- then Troy began to tickle her hard.

"Hahahaha...t ...Troy s...top, ple...ase" Gabriella said while she was trying to breath. She couldn't be any more time standing and finally fell in the grass with Troy.

"I won't let you get away, Ella, until you promise me you won't call me that stupid name which the press invented" Troy said amused and tickled her more; watching her face flushed in a soft pink blush, her eyes smiling on their own accord, mirth and happiness dancing in them land aughing hard. _"God, she is beautiful"_ he thought.

"m m....-

"Troy, Gabi stop the flirting,!! The food is in the table"Taylor shouted amused along the gang who were watching them since the begining. Gabriella and Troy blushed and went to sit with the gang rapidly.

Once they was sitting with the gang Gabriella said "I love you Tay, right Golden Balls?" Gabriella said with mockery and giggled.

"Ella, Ella, Ella don't began something what you can't finish because when we will be at home, I am going to tickle you until I'll be tired and you know that I don't get tired soon" Troy said grinning and poked her and Gabriella jumped giggling because she was very ticklish

"Ok, you won this time, Bolton" Gabriella resigned and began to eat kebabs like everyone.

"Mmmm...Gabs, the kebabs are delicious" Ryan complimented.

"True" Zeke agreed.

"Marie is going to love you" Chad said

"Thanks, but who is she?" Gabriella asked confused and glanced at Troy.

"She is the housekeeper and wife of Joe, she left one day before you came and she will be here the Monday" Troy replied casually.

"I suspected something when I saw such clean house, with two men only, and girls, you had to see his bedroom it was spotless, we all know men have something of pigs." Gabriella said on mocking tone and all the girls burst in laughing.

"Hey!!!" The men replied ofended.

It was 13:40 and every ones had finished to eat minus Chad.

"Oh my God!!, Taylor, did you remove the Brownies of the owen?" Gabriella asked worried.

"Yeah, calm down, " Taylor said and shot at Chad "Chad stop eat, NOW"

"Yeah, honey" Chad replied and stopped to eat and the gang laughed.

"Girls, we are going to clear the table and the guys wash the plates, ok?" Sharpay said

"It isn't fair" Chad said and Troy, Zeke and Ryan began to go to the kitchen to wash the plates obendiently, knownig Sharpay it was better don't argue.

"What, it isn't fair!!" Sharpay growled "Your wife decorated all this, Gabi cooked and me looked after Samie and prepared her so for your proper health you will not discuss nothing and now for being a bastard you will clear to table too" Sharpay exclaimed angry.

"Yes my Colonel" Chad said standing up and began to clear to table.

"Sweetie, do you want to take a nap with the auntie?" Sharpay asked with sweetness smiling at Samie.

"Yeah, auwtie i'm tiwed" Samie replied and yawned.

"Bye girls, I'll be up at 3 o'clock" Sharpay said and walked away with Samie.

"Gabi, do you want to take a nap because I'm going to take a one too" Taylor said.

"Yeah, I'm tired too"Gabriella replied.

"C'mon" Taylor said going into the house and Gabriella following her.

Once they were upstairs...

"There is three guess bedrooms and one it is Sharpay, so entry in this,- Taylor pointed Troy's usual room-.. by the way there is Troy's t-shirts in the wardrobe, sleep well" Taylor said and walked away.

Gabriella walked into the room, she changed in one Troy's t-shirts that it was long enough. She tucked in the double-bed and she fell sleep quickly.

**With the Guys**

"I don't know how you can be married with Sharpay, Zeke, she scare me" Chad said and the guys laughed shaking his heads.

"C'mon we are almost finished and I want to take a nap before the party began" Troy said.

"Yeah, man, I'm tired too" Ryan replied.

"I am going to see a movie, do you want Zeke?" Chad asked

"Yeah" Zeke said and put on the dishwasher.

"Could you wake up us at 3pm?" Ryan asked while he was going out of the kitchen and Troy following him.

"Yes, man, don't worry" Zeke replied and lay on the couch while Chad put the movie in the DVD.

Troy and Ryan went upstairs. Ryan enter in his usual beedroom and Troy enter in his usual bedroom too and when he was in the room, he saw at Gabriella sleeping with one of his t-shirts. He changed into one shorts and one t-shirt, he got into the bed and when he was going to turn in the opposite direction that Gabriella was sleeping, Gabriella turned around and put her head in his chest, Troy smiled because he liked this position and put his arms aroud her and fell sleep.

**Pipipipipipip (The alarm of Sharpay and Taylor phones went off)**

"Damn alarm!!" Cursed the two at the same time and they turned off their alarms.

**While downstairs**

"Chad c'mon to wake up to the others" Zeke said standing up.

"Yeah dude the party is going to begin soon" Chad said and they went upstairs.

"Chad, wake up to Ryan and Troy while I am going to wake at Sharpay and Taylor, ok?" Zeke said and Chad entered in Ryan's usual room to wake him:

"Ryan, dude, wake up!!!" Chad exclimed.

Ryan opened his eyes and said "Ok, man but the next time, don't shout please " and yawned

While with Zeke

When he was going to open the door, Sharpay went out of the room.

"Hey, honey" Sharpay kissed him while Taylor was going to wake up to Samie.

"Dude, you are fast" Chad exclimed when he went out with Ryan and he opened Troy's usual room and he saw Gabriella in Troy's arms he whispered out loud "Hey, come to see this" while he stuck his out of the room.

The gang went into the room and saw Gabriella was nestled on Troy's chest and Troy's arms around her tightly. The girls said "awww" and the guys were grining. Finally Sharpay said "They are so cute together, I'm going to take a photo" and took one photo of the couple with her movile phone with the flash.

Gabriella began to strech and Troy too because the sudden light, the gang stood in the doorway in silence watching the couple interact.

"Troy!!" Gabriella exclimed when she opened her eyes and she pulled away blushing "How-

"Someone called Ella decided to use me as her pillow, again, when I just wanted to take a nap" Troy said grinning

"It's not my fault you're so comfy, Golden Balls" Gabriella replied and burst in laughing.

Troy looked at her laughing hard, lying on the bed, triyind to breath properly. "You think this is funny Ella?" he asked amused.

Gabriella nodded while trying to control her laughter. "It's hilarious." But without success.

Seconds later she felt two strong arms around her. "Troy, don't dare."

"Never," he said starting to tickle her.

"T...troy!" Gabriella screamed.

"Yes, Miss Ella," Gabriella heard his reply come as if it were nothing.

"S…t...stop, please."

"Why?" Troy asked as his hands worked to tickle her harder.

"B...becau…cause im….sorry," Gabriella said trying to talk and breathe at the same time.

"I didn't hear you. Say it again."

"I'm…sor...sorry and.. I pro...promise that I...won't call...yo..you that...ag...again ."

"Much better"Troy said as they sitting in the bed again

"I hate you" Gabriella lied with a pout in her face and folding her arms.

"Aww poor Ella" Troy cooed. "Want one hug of your personal, comfy and hot pillow?"

Gabriella nodded amused with the pout on her face and Troy hugged her.

"Awwww" they heard and looked to the door, where the gang was standing looking at them with an amused smile on their face.

Troy and Gabriella jerked away blushing madly.

"Awww, you are so cute" Sharpay said "by the way Gabi, what is that the your personal pillow? and that again?" with a smirk on her face

"Sharpay!" Gabriella shrieked again in embarrassment. She turned to see Troy laughing and she hit him.

"Oww" he said, rubbing his arm and the gang began to laughing "Wh-

"Auwtie Gabi, come to swimw witw me" Samie entered in the room with a confused Taylor.

"Yeah sure wait one moment I have to change in my swimsuit" Gabriella said smiling and went out of the room with her clothes quickly with Samie in her arms.

Gabriella went to change in her white knitted trikini. She and Samie went to play at the water park and five minutes later the gang joined them. Once Troy saw her so beautiful and sexy, he couldn't help be all the afternoon next to her. They played, joked and flirted for one hour approximately before that the birthday party began. Once all children and babies arrived, the girls were not doing anything any more that to drool because all were so cute!

One hour later everyone were giving at Samie her presents: toys, clothes, teddy bears; definitely Troy's teddy bear was the bigger and it was the one that more liked to Samie upto the daisy. Once Samie blow up her birthday's candles, everyone began to eat Zeke's cakes, Gabriella's brownies and definitely birthday's cake with the chocolate milk that made Taylor. After to eat they swam in the pool or played in the water park. Saying in a word the birthday party was great.

* * *

**Hey!!! I'm sorry really but I have been correcting all the chapter without help. I read it like ten times and corrected all th mistakes which I saw but I'm sure I am sure this chapter have more so sorry for all the mistakes I make while writing! be patient with me please :)**

**I don't have much to say except thanks for all the support, really I love your rewiews guys, feel free if you want give me ideas to improve my story. I hope you like this chapter. Rewiew please!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Family dinner"**

Today was Friday and Gabriella was making the breakfast while she was in deep in thought about that happened yesterday:

_Once__ they came to home the fell sleep in the couch. At the morning, Gabriella woke up before than Troy, she didn't knew how it happened, but it did. Her head rested on his shoulder. His head rest on her head. His arm tight around her. She was curled into him closely. The blanket was on the floor, the heat was only caused by their bodies being so close. Troy fast asleep with a hint of a grin was on his face. Gabriella grinned and thought 'our bodies fit, perfectly as if we were meant to be'._

_In that moment __the telephone began to rang. Gabriella closed her eyes and pretended to be slept. Troy and Gabriella 'woke up' and blushed a bit when they realized that they were embraced and pulled away:_

"_Hi__?" Troy answered the phone. _

"_Hey, honey" Lucy__ said._

"_Oh, hi__ mom, whats up?" Troy said rubbing his eyes._

"_I call you for tell you that we will be there this Friday for dinner, by the way how is Gabi?" Lucy asked curiously._

"_S__he is ok- Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled at her- and mom for the next time, there is hourly difference did you know?, and it isn't nice to get up with the sound of the phone" Troy said and Gabriella giggled._

"_Oh son I am__ sorry, It slipped of my mind. Bye Troy, take care of Gabi, we'll meet on Friday" Lucy said and hung up._

"_Ok mom, bye"__ Troy replied and hung up too._

"_What did she tell you?" a__sked Gabriella curiously._

"_That they'll arrive tomorrow in__ the afternoon" Troy said and lay on the couch again putting his head in Gabriella's lap._

"_Ok" Gabriella said smiling at his actions while she played with his hair "Am I comfy?"_

"_Yeah very much" Troy chuckles "Do you sleep well with your hot personal pillow?" Troy asked __with cockiness._

"_Yeah, and you, with your pretty teddy bear?" Gabriella asked cocky too._

"_Hell girl! Whatever you did to that shy Ella." He said sitting in front of her_

"_Well , she met the cocky Troy Bolton." Grabriella relied amused._

_Troy smirked at her answer before that his __stomach rumbled._

_Gabriella giggled__ and said "C'mon to have breakfast"_

"_Yeah" Troy said getting up._

_Once, t__hey had the breakfast, Gabriella and Troy, tidied the house, Troy's room and guestrooms. After dinner they saw one movie. In the middle of the movie, Gabriella fell assleep in Troy's arms. Troy grinned and picked her up, taking her in bridal style to her room._

"Deep in thought teddy Ella" Troy whispered in amused tone in her ear snapping out her thoughts and sending chills down her spine. Gently his hands left the place of her hips and travelled on her arms rubbing them gently while his other hand rested lightly on her waist.

He gently kissed her cheek "Morning" Troy whispered in her ear.

Gabriella bit her lower lip because of previous actions, "Good morning" Gabriella replied turning around, kissed his cheek and returned to make the breakfast "Can you make the orange juice?"

"Sure" Troy said rubbing her arm "Everything for my teddy Ella" He said grinning because he noticed she had goose bumps.

"Thanks, cheesy Troy" Gabriella replied and giggled blusing a bit.

Troy smiled _"I'm so whipped for her" _he thought.

"Troy, thanks to take me to my room yesterday" she smiled finishing to make breakfast.

"It's nothing" He said and put two glass of OJ on the table.

They ate and when they were cleaning Gabriella said "We have to go to the supermarket I want to make a special dinner"

"And what do you will make?" Troy asked curiously.

"I have thought in make a roasted chicken with mash of potatoes to the dinner, do you think that your family will like it?, is someone vegetarian?, d-

"Ella calm down, they will love it and anybody is vegetarian" He smiled and kissed her forehead and Gabriella blushed "When do you want to go to the supermarket?" Troy asked.

"When you are ready" Gabriella replied.

"Ok, wait, I'll pick up my wallet and the car's keys" he said and went to his room

When they were closing the door of the house, Joe said "Troy, there is a lot of paparazzi in the entry of the neighborhood, because of the photos that they took the day before yesterday, I don't think that it will be good idea going out"

"What?" Troy said confused.

"Haven't you seen E-news?, they thought that you are in a relationship, they are crazy, they want to meet Gabriella" Joe replied.

"Ok, Joe can you go to buy the food of this list, please?" Troy asked.

"Sure" Joe said end walked towards his flat.

"C'mon into the house" Troy said.

They went into the house and sat up in the couch.

"I'm sorry Troy" Gabriella said looking at her flats that now were very interesting.

"Why?" Troy asked confused looking at her.

"I don't know, the-

"Ella look at me" Troy said and Gabriella slowly looked at him, her eyes were full of tears.

"Hey don't cry" Troy said, hugged her and kissed her forehead "Do you think that I'm mad with you?" Gabriella nodded in his chest "They will be thinking that you are crazy to go out with me, with all the beautiful models who are interested in going out with you" Troy chuckled "Ella, all those beautifull models are just interested in my money and my looks and I told you I don't want that, and for record- Troy said looking at her at her chocolate eyes "I don't mind that the paparazzi are saying that you are my girlfriend, because, Ella, you are the most beautifull woman inside and out I have ever known and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Troy said and kissed her nose. Gabriella blushed madly and hide her face in the crook of his neek huging him "Thank you" Gabriella whispered ad Troy chuckled while he laid in the couch bringing at Gabriella with him ,Gabriella was on top him, "C'mon to see that my dear paparazzi are saying" He said putting E-news in the TV.

"_Good morni__ng America, yesterday we find out the basketball superstar, Troy Bolton, very, very affetionate in the mall with a beautifull dark haired woman. We'll show you the photos" (The photos: Troy and Gabriella with their fingers interwined, other Troy was kissing her cheek, other Troy and Gabriella hugging....) "As you have seen they were very afectionate, we don't know the woman's name because of our basketball superstar is so whipped, we only know they are living together and make a cute coupl-_ Troy switched off the tv.

"Where is my beautifull dark haired girlfriend?" Troy asked in amused tone, Gabriella smiled and blushed a bit "On top of you" Gabriella said and giggled blushing a bit and thought _"God, I wish I was his girlfriend, he is so perfect"_

Troy and Gabriella were embraced in the couch in silence, just enjoying be with eachother, until Joe arrived with the food. After they ate the lunch, Gabriella prepared the potatoes mash and put the chicken in the oven.

"It's 4.00 and your parents is going to come at 5.00, so I am going to shower, could you switch off the oven in 30 minutes please?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure" Troy said and Gabriella went upstairs. Gabriella showered, she put a violet babydoll tee with empire waist and skinny jeans with her black flats and finally she do her hair in waves like always. Gabriella went downstairs at 5.40.

"Ready!.... Do you have switch off the oven?" Gabriella said walking towars him.

"Yea- Troy said turnnig around and he saw her – Wow, Ella, you are beautifull" Troy said smiling at her.

"Thanks" Gabriella said blushing a bit "You are h- ...handsome too" Troy had changed, he had put a very sexy black t-shirt which showed off his toned chest.

"Only handsome?" Troy said grinning.

"Mmm, what do you want for dessert?" Gabriella said changing the subject.

"Ice cream and I had prepared already at equal the table, so only handsome?" Troy said flexing his chest's muscles and raising his eyebrows

"Onl..y...hand..so..me" Gabriella said and turned around to not starring _"Dam hot man, is he trying to kill me, this mornirg I almost moaned, fuck!! Gabriella calm down,take a deep breath..."_ She thought

"C'mon Ella, I know- he put his arms around her- that you are thinking" He whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine "Don't lie to me" He said in amused tone, seeing again the goose bumps in her skin

"I am not lying" Gabriella replied in amused voice and turning around putting her hands in her hips, pretending she was calm.

"Is that so?" Troy asked inching closer.

"Yes that's so." Gabriella said rolling her eyes, she then realized he was inching towards her with his hands out. "You wouldn't?" She tested him.

"Wanna bet?" he asked amused, pushed her down the couch before reaching out, grabbing her and tickling her

Gabriella screamed out as he kept tickling her, "Say it." Troy said.

Shaked her head frantically, "N-n-no."

"Saaay it." Troy said in a sing-song voice. Gabriella shook her head, "I'm not going to stop till you say it."

"F-fine. Hot Y-you ar-e ve-ry hot." I said between fits of laughter.

"See now was it that hard?" Troy asked while laughing. "Hot... huh?? very hot, interesting" Troy said and chuckled. Gabriella blushed more "Ohh You are mean, very mean with me" Gabrriella said in baby voice and pout. Troy in that moment had to use all his willpower to not kiss away her pout so he decied hug her.

**DING-DONG (the doorbell rang)**

"C'mon, it'll be my family" Troy said standing up with Gabriella and they went to open the door.

"Hey Troy!" Miley exclaimed and hugged him.

"Miles!" Troy said hugged her back "Where is mom and dad?" Troy asked.

"Picking the lugagge, I had to meet someone" Miley replied chuckling, raising her eyebrows because Troy's arm was around Gabriella waist.

"Alright, Ella , she my sister Miley and Miles she is Gabriella" Troy said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Gabi" Gabriella said smiling at Miley.

"You too, and Gabi call me Miles, I have a feeling that we are going to tosee a lot in the future" Miley said in a cheeky voice and hugged her. Gabriella confused hugged her back.

"By the way, I want to go to a shopping trip tomorrow and I managed to Troy promise me to take the bags" Gabriella said smiling

"Wow Gabi, I'm impressed and bro I hope you can bear it because tomorrow is going to be a long, looong day" Miley said and Gabriella and her burst in laughing.

Troy complained and said "Oh man! I don't know if it was good idea introduce you two" putting his hand in his forehead.

"Hey, son" Jack and Lucille said appearing for the door with the lugagge.

"Hey mom, dad" Troy said and hugged them.

"Hey Gabi" Lucy said hugging her "Did Troy take care of you well?"

Gabriella giggled "Hi Lucy and yeah- Gabriella glanced at Troy and smiled- he take care of me very well"

"Mmm Ella, he is my father and Dad she is Gabriella" Troy said

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bolton, you can call me Gabi" Gabriella replied politely and shook his hand.

"You too, Gabi do not make me look like older and call me Jack" Jack said and hugged her.

"Ok, Jack" Gabriella said hugging back.

"By the way, I bring a bottle of red vine for the dinner" Jack announced.

"Thank Jack, the vine will be great with the chicken" Gabriella said and smiled at Jack.

They went to the dinning-room and Gabriella said "Troy, can you help me to bring the food?"

"Sure, Ella" Troy replied and followed her.

**Meanwhile in the ****dinning-room**

"Wow, they seem to be married" Miley said quietly.

"Yeah, I noticed and it's great" Lucille replied excited.

"Miley, Lucille- Jack said all serious- I want none comment like these during the dinner, I am clear?- Lucille and Miley nodded without the slightest bit excitement- Gabriella seem a good girl, I don't want she feel unconfortable, ok?" Miley and Lucille nodded again.

**Meanwhile in the ****kitchen**

Once they were in the kitchen"Troy please can you bring to the table the chicken, I'll bring the mash and the corkscrew" Gabriella said taking too the serving spoon, knife and fork

"Sure Ella, but the ladys first" Troy said kissing her hand and making a bow.

Gabriella giggled "You're silly" and finally taking the mash.

"Yeah, but I am your silly and comfy hot pillow" Troy said with a cheeky smile taking the chicken and followed her to the dinning-room while she rolled her eyes.

Gabriella put the mash in the center of the table and Troy put the chicken in one side of the table.

"Gabi, I am very curious, what did you do to get Troy's promise, to take all our bags tomorow, I'm his sister and the puppy dog eyes don't work anymore" Miley said smiling.

"Oh man, I forgot about that" Troy complained.

"With my lasagna, puppy dog eyes and pout" Gabriella replied and giggled "I have two brother and I have used with them, " serving the chicken.

"You have the teach me the recipe" Miley said and chuckled.

"Son, I fell sorry for you, taking the bags it will be a hard work" Jack said and chuckled.

"Son, your father is going to help you, don't worry" Lucy said in amused voice.

"What? But I-

"Jack none more word, it is deciced" Lucy said the girls burst in laughing.

"I'm feel sorry for you dad" Troy said and laughed too. Jack complained.

Minutes later Gabriella finished to serving the chicken and Troy uncorked the bottle of wine and served it in all the glasses but Miley's glass.

"Ready, I hope that you like it" Gabriella said and sat in her chair, next to Troy.

They began to eat it and Troy said "Wow, Ella it's delicious and the mash too"

"Agree" Jack, Lucy and Miley said and the went on eating. "You cook very well, Gabi" Lucy complimented Gabriella.

"Thanks" Gabriella blushed a bit. Troy stroke her hand under the table and Gabriella smiles at him. "You all have to try her brownies, they are delicious" Troy said smiling at her and said sudenly "I had an idea, the Sunday we could to make a barbecue, I am sure that the gang would love to come"

"Great idea, Troy, I looking foward to see Samie, she is so so cute" Milie said smiling.

"Yeah" Gabriella and Lucy said at the same time and sighing happily.

"Women" Troy and Jack said shaking their heads.

After that they finished to dinner, Gabriella, Lucy and Miley went to the kitchen to wash the plates while Troy and Jack were cleaning the table.

"Gabi, I have to tell you something" Lucy said.

"Yea-h" Gabriella said worried

"I know that I told you that I left you one month for you acustomized but you have to go to the magazine on Monday, I need you"

"Oh God! ....Lucy, you had scared me and no problem because I don't want to be alone in the house, Troy began the normal training on Monday before the holidays, Shar, thought she shouldn't, and Tay is going to work too, so no problem, I don't mind" Gabriella replied smiling at her

"You know at Sharpay and Taylor?" Miley asked confused.

"Yeah, Sharpay and Ryan were my best friend in Albuquerque when I went to visit to my grandmother and I knew Taylor in plane, it's such coincidence" Gabriella said and giggled. "It seem the fate exists later the everything"

"_Yeah, this seems, I just __bring foward the events"_ Lucille thought with a cheeky smile.

* * *

**Hey guys!!! I have a IMPORTAND NEWS to tell you, I HAVE a QUESTION for YOU and WHO REPLIED CORRECTLY there will be a SNEAK A PEAK the Troyella's kiss  
**

**Here is the question...**

**"In which chapter do you think Troyella's kiss is going to happen? The next chapter (11) doesn't entry.  
**

**a) Chapter 12**

**b) Chapter 13**

**c) Chapter 14**

**d) Chapter 15**

**Good luck!!! YOU HAVE TO ANWER THE QUESTION BEFORE I PUT THE CHAPTER 12 ONLINE.**

**I didn't want to last so much in update, I'm very sorry guys but I have been searching a flat to life when I go to university (in 2 months). If you rewiew, in two days you will have the next chapter because I'm going to IBIZA in three days to celebrate my 18th birthday (1st August) God!! I LOVE MY LIFE!!!!!**

**Thanks Bhairavi6!!! I going to use your idea soon!!!**

**Rewiew guys please!! I love them !!! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**


	11. Chapter 11

"**The shopping trip"**

The light that entered by the doors of the balcony and illuminated all the room when Gabriella woke up, soon she smiled reminding that today she was going to the mall with the Bolton's family. She jumped out the bed and went to shower. Once she was showered, she went to her dressing room to pick out that she was to wear. She finally decided to wear a white pointelle babydoll top with straps, skinny blue jeans and her leather sandals with bronze glass stones. She did a side ponytail and left a few ringlet to frame her face.

Gabriella went out of her bedroom and knock Troy's door, it wasn't response so she entered with her eyes closed, she opened very slowly and then she saw at Troy sleeping peacefully, like a baby, she smiled at sat in a side of his bed and stroke his hair and said "Sleepy Troy" in singsong voice "Wake up".

"Fiveminuts" Troy said and turned around. Gabriella giggled and leaned to his ear and said "C'mon, Troy you are going to arrive late to school" while she toy with his hair.

When Troy hear it, he opened his eyes and said "What time is it?....School but- Gabriella burst in laughing. Troy saw her rolling in his bed laughing _"oh god, I can't be mad with her, she is so beautiful"_ He smilled and leant on the headboard "You are unbelievable, Ella" he said rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Gabriella calmed down and said "You had to have seen your face, it was priceless" She said giggling "C'mon, get up, we are going to go the mall, it is 9.00"

"Oh no, I want to sleep" He said crossing his arms.

"C'mon, you promised me, and I want to buy a cute drees for tonight and a shirt for you" Gabriella said with puppy dog eyes.

"But-

"Troy Alexander Bolton, it's a order" She said all serious.

"Yes sir" Troy stuned and confused.

"Better" Gabriella said smiling with all her sweetness back and rubbed his hair "Good morning, wake up your family please, I am going to make the breakfast" kissed him on his cheek and went out of his room.

She went to the kitchen to make a full English breakfast for everyones (Eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice without pulp) and put on the radio.

While Troy was in the shower. Once he finished, he put a navy blue t-shirt that it had printed sunglasses and 3/4 length red trousers with his navy blue flip-flops, and he went to wake up to his family when he was downstairs, then he heard a beautifull voice that came from kitchen. Troy went to the kitchen and saw Gabriella singing with the radio while she was making the breakfast.

"_.....__Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

Troy smiled, he was stuned, her voice was amazing,then he got closer to her, just behind her.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me __(3x)" _

"Here it's your kiss" Troy whispered in amused tone in her ear, kissing her check snapping her out and sending chills down her spine. Gently his arms around her waist.

"You h-ear me" Gabriella replied blushing and turned around.

"Yeah, Ella, you have an amazing voice" Troy said smiling and put his arms around her waist.

"Thanks" She smiled sweetly and kissed his chin.

"It's nothing" Troy said and kissed her nose. Gabriella smiled, turned around and thought _"I want on the lips, Troy on the L.I.P.S."_

Troy quit his arms around her and opened the fridge to get the oranges to make the OJ.

When they was bringing the breakfast to the table. Lucy, Jack and Miley appeared.

"Good Morning" The three said at the same time smiling.

"Morning" Troy and Gabriella replied.

"Wow, Gabi, my favourite, a full English breakfast, Thanks" Lucy said.

"Noneless" Gabriella said and sit at equal than everyone and began to eat.

* * *

Once they had finished to breakfast and they were preparing to go to the mall.

"Troy, leave me the keys of your Audi, please" Jack said.

"Ok, Dad, I'll pick the Mercedes" Troy said and closed the front door "Joe, open the wrought-iron gate, we are going to go out"

"Ok, there are paparazzi today too... hi Mr and Mrs Bolton, Miley" Joe said smiling.

"J!" Miley said and hugged him.

"Call us for our names" Jack said and chukles.

"The habit, Jack" Joe replied smiling.

"Paparazzi, today too?" Lucy asked confused.

"Yeah, Lucy, they think that Gabi is Troy's girlfriend and they want to knew her" Joe said smiling.

"Really!" Lucy said a bit excited and thought _"Fantastic". _

"Yeah mom, c'mon" Troy said changing the subject and open the car's door for Gabriella

"Ella" Troy said smiling at her.

"Thanks" Gabriella said sitting in the passenger seat and blushed a bit while Troy closed her door.

"Follow me" Troy said sitting in his seat.

"Ok son" Jack said while Miley and Lucy close her doors

"Put your sunglasess, the flashes of paparazzi's cameras are a nuisance" Troy said and began to drive.

"I am going to began to work the next Monday" Gabriella said all excited.

"Yeah? I thought that my mother left you one month" Troy said confused.

"Yeah but she said that she needs me there on Monday. I think is better I don't like be alone in home" Troy smiled at her and picked her hand.

When they were going out for the gate of their neighborhood and they saw 10 paps making photos simultaneously.

"Oh my god" Gabriella said shocked and Troy chuckles "They just want to knew you, Ella" Troy said driving and rubbed her hand.

**While in the other car**

"I am sure that they like each other, Troy is whipped and Gabi is too" Miley said.

"Yeah, Miles, how much time you think they are going to take to confessing what they feel?" Lucy asked.

"Mom, are you well? I don't think so. The question is wrong, I'll correct it: When and what we are going to do for what they confess their feelings?" Miley said grining.

"This is my gir-

"Lucy, Miley, I don't think it would be a good idea, leave them alone, I am sure they will finish together"

"But.." Lucy and Miley said simultaneously.

"Not but, leave them, Lucy, you have done enough, you brienged foward the date of Gabriella's promotion, I know your old editor quit before time and you need Gabriella the next monday. Leave them alone, they like eachother, don't pressure them" Jack said all serious.

They arrived to the mall, Miley, Gabriella and Lucy soon entered in one shop while Troy and Jack followed them.

"What do you want, Gabi?" Miley said looking the clothes rack.

"One drees for tonight with shoes, of course, and I would like something new to the work and you?" Gabriella replied smiling.

"Some jeans, tank tops and something for tonight" Miley said.

"Gabi, here in the magazine, we wear much less serious and colorfull clothes than in NY, because of Sharpay, she set it, she said that she need color for inspire herself" Lucy said chuckling

"Yeah, typical of Shar" Gabriella giggled.

"Gabi!! This drees is made for you try it" Miley exclaimed exited.

"I'll go!" Gabriella said and went into the changing room.

"Where is Ella?" Troy asked when Jack and him arrived where the girls were.

"She is-

"Miles, do you like it?" Gabriella said going out of changing room and she spined around.

"Gabs, it's-

"Wow" Troy said interrupting at Miley "You are very beautifull, Ella" _"and HOT" _Troy thought.

"Absolutely, it's fabulous, buy it"

"Thanks" Gabriella said blusing and turned around to change.

"Wait, Gabi" Lucy said with a white silky drees with printed brownish flowers in her hands "Try this" and passing her.

"Ok" Gabriella said and went into the changing room again.

**One minute later **

"Lucy, Myles I definatelly will buy this too, but I don't know when I'll wear it" Said Gabriella into the changing room

"The summer is long, but go out right now!" Miley exclaimed and Gabriella went out

"Oh my-

"Wow" Troy interrupted at Miley again "Ella, You are...perfect!" Troy said admiring her beauty

"Thanks" Gabriella said giggling while she was blushing like tomato.

"Yeah, Gabi, I love it." Lucy said and Jack smiled at her and nod. Gabriella turned around and went into the changing room.

"Troy, cut the interrunping, we all know that you like Gabs" Miley said with a mischievous smile and Troy glared her.

"Cut it, Miles, don't mind his feelings for Gabi"

"Dad!" Troy exclimed glared to his father.

"Whoops! Sorry son" Jack apoligized. What anyone knew was that Gabriella was listeninging everything.

The shopping trip was great, Gabriella bought two pencil skirts, a empire top, a sleeveless white shirt, a pair of black peep toe heels, two dresses for the work and the first drees that she tried because Troy wanted buy her the second. Gabriella bought him a grey vest and a black tie. Miley bought a yellow Tie-Neck Dress and yellow strappy espadrille. Lucy bought shirts, pencil skirts and pants for Jack. They had the lunch in the mall and later Lucy, Jack and Miley went to a friend's house so Troy and Gabriella returned alone at home.

* * *

Troy was going into the house when Gabriella said "Come with me to swimming? the weather is fantastic..." Gabriella said smiling

"Sure but before c'mon to bring the bags inside and change us" Troy said and went into the house with Gabriella. They left the bags on the couch, they went upstairs, changed in swimming suits and went out by the back door.

"Troy? Why are you smiling like that?" Gabriella asked, but before she could finish her question, Troy grabbed her by her waist..

"Troy!" Gabriella gasped, giggling and tried break his tight grasp but it was impossible.

Troy walked towards the pool, "You better not." Gabriella warned him "Troy Bolton!" She cried.

Troy just chuckled, as if her agitation amused him. "You... I hate you!" Gabriellas cried as he continued walking towards the edge of the pool.

"You don't, Ella, you know it." Troy replied with his mischievous grin.

"Troyyyy!" Gabriella wailed, not wanting to get thrown in.

"Gabriellaaaa!" Troy mocked, laughing hard.

"Let me goo!" Gabriella yelped, helplessly.

Troy ignored her, and when he was about to push her into the pool, Gabriella grabbed him by his neck, pulling him in with her into the pool with her.

"I kill you, Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed coming to the surface "Troy!- Gabriella turned around- Troy!" Gabriella asked more worried "Wher-

"Boo!!" Troy said in her ear puting his arms around her waist.

"Oh my God!! You, you, argh!" Gabriella squealed playfully turning around to looked at him "First you push me into the water and now....Troy, I'm very angry" Gabriella wasn't really angry but she splashed at him, frantic to make him suffer for his behavior. Troy didn't seem affected by it, he only grinned at her, as if he accomplished something. Gabriella stopped, looked at him and thought _"Oh God, his hair all wet and sexy. I can't stand how attractive he look all the time."_ Troy amused shook his hair, it all ending up in Gabriella eyes. She pushed him, forcefully, but he didn't move at all. "Ugh! I can't be mad with you" Gabriella admited and Troy hugged her "Don't do that again, I thought you had drowned or som-"

Troy silenced her and kissed her nose and really near of her lips "Don't worry for me, I'm a strong man" and kissed her cheek really near of her lips.

Gabriella blushed madly and hid her face in his neck and said in a muffledvoice " This call a turnaround, Troy" with a micheovius grin while she was pulling apart.

"Ahh yeah? I'll be waiting" Troy replied grinning and they began to play again in the pool.

* * *

**I'm really sorry guys!! really....I think that with the rush (I updated my story one hour before to go to the airport) I mixed up the chapters and I put the chapter 9 instead of chapter 11!! Thanks coolio1206, xZANESSA4LIFEx, maever1294 and Kisha84 for letting me know, really, thanks very much.**

**I'm currently in my hotel in Ibiza, I will back in Madrid in two weeks, my friends wanted to be here one week more, I'm sorry really, my USB have only the chapter 12 but I don't know when I will can connect again. Guys I miss you but IBIZA IS FANTASTIC, all the nights that I have been here I had gone to a disco, party... GOD THANKS!!!! hahaha Come here when you can, really!!!**

**About my question in the last chapter only one person won the sneak a peak!!!by the way Kisha84 your answer was wrong, I'm sorry I couldn't reply your PMs. I loved your rewiews really!!! I hope you like this too!**

**Rewiew please!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dinner,**** Beach and ...**

Troy and Gabriella went out of the pool half hour ago, when Lucy, Jack and Miley arrived at home. Now, they were upstairs getting ready for the dinner ....

"Troy, c'mon I know that you'll wear tonight" Gabriella exclaimed dragging Troy to his bedroom "You have to wear this jeans- Gabriella said and brought out a jeans of his wardrobe- this white shirt- took a white shirt- and this white belt" Gabriella said bringing out the belt "Once you have showered and dressed with this clothes come to my room and I'll put the finishing touches to it" Gabriella said excitedly.

"God, where I got myself in?" Troy said jocking.

"Don't worry, big baby, you trust me, don't?" Gabriella asked knowing the answer, she only wanted to be engulfed by his strong arms.

"Never ask that again, of course I trust you" Troy replied smiling and kissed her cheek. Troy grinned because he saw her her face flushing.

"Hmm.. I'm going to shower" Gabriella said with her cheek tinted in a cute rosy pick and went to her room patting herself on her back.

* * *

Gabriella was already showered with her hair done, she put her wave hair down. Now she was triying zip her dress "I can't-

"Ella? Can I go in?" Troy asked knocking the door.

"Yeah... come in" Gabriella huffed, she let out a half whine, half frustrated sigh while trying in vain to pull up farther her drees's zip.

"Wow, Ella you are beautifull" Troy said after he opened the door "What's up?" Troy asked amused looking at the whining and flushed Gabriella in front of him.

"Uggg, don't laugh" she glared him. "_Wow, she is so sexy when she is mad"_ Troy thought amused. Gabriella tried again in vain and gave up so she looked shyly at Troy and said in a timid voice "Is the zip, I can't- she huffed again- could you zip it?"

"Su-re" Troy replied and swallowed hard the gulp in his throat, not expecting it.

Troy got closer to her, Gabriella turned around, he was nervous_ "God! she has put a red lazy bra.. she is so hot and sexy"_Troy thought while he was zipping her dress.

Gabriella was feeling his breath in her neck and it was sending chills down her spine _"Do it fast, I don't now how much I'll be responsible of my actions, Hotstuff"_ Gabriella thought while he was zipping her drees.

"Alright" Troy said when he finished to zip her dress as the two remembered how to breathe again. _"I want to kiss her/him so bad" _Troy and Gabriella thought at the same time.

"Ok- Gabriella turned around- now I am going to put the finishing touches" Gabriella said smiling and picked up the charcoal tie. "C'mon" She began to tie his tie looking directly to his ocean blue eyes, drowing in them _"GABRIELLA, wake up, honey! Don't let your fucking hormones get you! Though his family would love for you to be his girlfriend, he is who had the last word"_ Her internal voice said. Gabriella turned around to hide her disappointment, took the vest and tried to smile.

"Now, roll up your sleeves and put the vest" Gabriella said giving him the vest "Troy, do you have a white converse?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah, they are in the shoe rack" He replied rolling up his sleeves.

"Ok, I am going for them, have you put socks?" She asked before of going to Troy's room.

"Yeah" Troy nodded.

Gabriella went to his room to picked up his converse once she returned "Wow, I am doing a very good job" Gabriella said giggling "Take them" and gave the converse to him.

Gabriella sat up on the stool of her dressing table, she put her bracelet "Troy can you clasp my necklace?".

"Yeah, one moment, I still have to put my other converse" Troy said tying his converse

"Ok, I'll put the make up" Gabriella said picking the brush.

"Hey, don't put anything the makeup, you don't have to put it- Troy said, got up and went next to her "Ella you are very beautiful, you don't need it" Troy said smiling at her.

"You are too charming" Gabriella whispered and kissed his check.

"I know but is the truth" Troy said and kiss her forehead, Gabriella blushed "Well, c'mon to put you your necklace" Troy said. He stood behind her and took the necklace. Gabriella hold up her hairand Troy closed the clasp "Alright, c'mon downstairs to wait my family" Troy said and taking her hand.

"Hey, wait, I have to put my perfume and a bit of lip gloss" Gabriella said giggling and she put them "Now, yeah" Gabriella replied proudly.

Troy shook his head "Right, shall we go my beautiful miss" He said while he took her hand and then kissed it softly. Gabriella blushed like a tomato and nodded. Troy chuckled and pulled her down the stairs.

"Wow, brother I didn't know that you were a model" Mliley exclaimed.

"Yeah, son and very fashion" Lucy said surprised.

Gabriella giggled and looked at Troy proudly "What I am your proyect?" Troy said raising his eyebrows and chuckling

"Maybe, I didn't thought in that, good idea" Gabriella replied and giggling.

"Gabs, You has got A+" Miley said and the girls laughed.

"I have to admit, Gabs you have done a good job" Jack said.

"Hey, I don't drees bad" Troy exclaimed.

"We didn't said that, son, It is only that always it's better to leave yourself to advise for a woman" Jack replied.

* * *

"Wow, Troy, It's a beautifull restaurant and it has great view of the beach" Gabriella said while she was going out of the car

"Anything for you" Troy whispered in her ear and kiss her cheek. Gabriella giggled and blushed.

"I will never get tired to make you blush" Troy said chuckling .

"Hey, c'mon! Stop the flirting!" Miley exclaimed, Troy glared her as they came in the restaurant.

"Reservation?" The the man at the counter who was working the cash register asked.

"Yeah, under Bolton" Troy replied.

"Right, please follow me, I'll show your table" The man said and everyone followed him."This your table, in less of minute your waiter will come" and walked away.

"Look, Troy, the sunset in going to begin" Gabriella exclaimed looking at the big window next to them.

"Yea-

"I'm Peter your waiter, this is your carte" The waiter said and give one to everyone.

"Would you like something to drink?" Pete asked.

"Bring a bottle of best red vine and Ladies?" Jack said and Troy nodded.

"I'll drink ice tea" Miley said.

"I'm too" Gabriella nodded

"I'm drink the vine" Lucy replied.

"Ok" The waiter replied walking away.

"Ella, what are you going to order?" Troy asked looking at his carte.

"I'm going to order the baked trout, you?"

"Grilled fillet steak" Troy replied "Mom, can you order for us, I am going to show something to Ella".

"Sure, son, but come in 20 minutes" Lucy said smiling.

"But-

"Ella, c'mon" Troy said and took her hand, Gabriella nodded confused and Miley winked at her.

They went out of the restaurant and crossed the road "Troy, where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"To see the sunset, quit your shoes or you can't walk" Troy replied smiling.

"You are the best" Gabriella said giggling and hugged him while Troy was chuckling.

"C'mon" Troy said and Gabriella quit her shoes. They walked up to shore.

"It's so relaxing, I love the beach, hear the sound of waves, the breeze...

"I know" Troy came to her and put his arms around her belly. "Did I tell you that you look amazing this night?" Troy whispered in her ear and Gabriella blushed.

"Yes, the first time you saw me but can say it everytime, it doesn't cause harm" Gabriella said cheeckily and Troy chuckled sittiing uo on the sand "Ella sit up in my lap in order to don't stain your dress"

"Ok" Gabriella nodded and sat up on his lap. Gabriella shivered and Troy embraced her.

"Thanks, Troy" Gabriella said and lean her head in the crook of his neck "It's so beautifull"

"Yeah" Troy nodded and kissed her forehead and running his thumb over her knuckles, Troy decided to man up and do it "Um, Ella?"

"Yeah?" Gabriella replied noticing of Troy's nervous and shy voice.

"Would you like to comewithmetodinnerwiththeBballteam?" Troy asked her fast in one breath.

Gabriella giggled because she didn't understood him, she never saw him so nervous and shy. "Please, repeat it slowly and breath".

"Mmmm, yeah, sorry" rubbing his nape, "Do you think you'd like to go to the Laker's dinner with me?"

Her heart sped up. His statement practically rang through her head over and over again. She blinked. _When has it been this hard to breathe? _She swallowed. ""Like. . . your date?" she questioned softly and blushed a bit.

"Yes." He smiled nervously, then bit his lip, anxiously awaiting her answer.

"I would love to." she replied, Troy kissed her cheek and they smiled each other sincerely, which could only be caused by one thing, love.

Some time more later they returned at the restaurant once Troy asked if she would like to spent her holidays with him and the gang. One hour and half they were returning at home, everyone went straight to the bed, but not before Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead; tomorrow it was going to be a long day.

**The next day...**

"Ellaaa, wake up" Troy said in sing song voice while he was playing with her hair.

"Mmmmmm" Gabriella groaned adn turned around.

Troy chuckled "C'mon or the monster of tickles is going to be furious" Troy said and put his hands on her waist.

"Ok, ok, ok" Gabriella said, opened her eyes and sat up leaning her head in the headboard. Troy chuckled and Gabriella glared him and punched his arm playfully

"Oww" Troy complined rubbing his arm and Gabriella smiled proudly "Why did you wake me?" rubbing her eyes.

"It's 10 and I-

"What! Oh my god, Why you didn't wake me before the gang is going to be here at 12, I have to do the foo-

"Ella, calm down, I didn't wake up you before because I just to wake up too and my mother is cooking"

"I'm going to shower, morning" Gabriella said and kissed his check and rushed into the bathroom.

"Ok, I'll to make us the breakfast" Troy shouted and heard Gabriella said "Ok".

* * *

"Morning, son" Lucy greted Troy "Have you woken up Gabi?"

"Morning mon and yeah, I just to woken up her and she almost has a heart attack" Troy chuckled and removed the OJ from the fridge.

"Miley just to wake up too and your father is with Joe preparing the barbecue, it's a pity that Marie isn't here" Lucy said.

"Yeah" Troy nodded and began to cut bread for the toasts.

**Ten minutes more later**

"Ready" Gabriella exclaimed going into the kitchen proudly.

"Wow, you beat the latest mark of 12 minutes and look at you, perfect" Troy said and chuckled.

"Thanks" Gabriella said blusing a bit. She was wearing a white summer dress with elastic smocking at the top that was tie to her neck, it was mid thigh. Gabriella had put her brown and gold trikini under the dress and she had hold her hair in a high ponytail.

"Shall we have the breakfast? My lady" Troy said and he made her a bow.

"It would be a pleasure" Gabriella replied giggling.

"The pleasure is all mine" Troy said and kissed her hand. Gabriella shook her head and began to eat her breakfast.

"Where is your mother?" Gabriella asked.

"She is with my father in the yard, she has made the kebabs and she has prepared the meat".

"Ok, so later I am going to prepare the burgers for Samie and I will made the salad" Gabriella informed him.

"I'll help you if you make the brownies" Troy said and winked at her.

"Ok, big baby" Gabriella replied shaking her head and giggled.

They had the breakfast and finished to make the food.

"How much should the brownies be in the owen?" Troy asked

Gabriella looked at her watch "20 minutes more, I am going to call to my family" Gabriella went to the living room and sit on the couch calling at her house.

Troy thought _"I want to see and hear this"_ and he smirked and went to the living room.

"Montez's household" Anna answered the phone.

"Mom!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Brie! How are you? are you well, -

"Mom, calm down- Gabriella giggled- I'm perfect, sorry I couldn't call you the two last days, I'm going to begin to work on Monday. Now we are preparing to make a barbecue for Troy's family and our friends, they are fantastic and Miles, Troy's sister, she so funny, oh my god, do you remerber to Sharpay and Ryan? Mom, they are friends with Troy, Sharpay is pregnant, more of 8 months and Ryan is bachelor and Kels too, so- Gabriella smirked- do you understand me?"

"Brie, Sharpay pregnant, is it fantastic and left to paring people and find you a boyfriend, so how is to live with a superstar, because I have saw you are very good friends or more? Brie is true that the paparazzi have said?" Anna asked.

"Mom, you know that Ryan and Kels will make a very cute couple and a bit help wouldn't cause harm- Gabriella giggled- and yeah Troy and me are very good friends, he is very sweet and caring and it FALSE that the paparazzi have said, so how is it Dad, Jonh and Tyler?"

"They are very good, I have a big news, John is going to marry in 2nd of August and he is going to be a Dad too, Jenn is pregnant, I am going to be GRANDMA!"

"And I, AUNT, it is awesome, John is going to be husband and DAD!!!, it's so fabulous- Gabriella giggled- How is Jenn, she was looking foward to marry, doesn't?"

"She is like a daydream, I think that if she hadn't be pregnant, Jonh hadn't put date to the wedding -Anna chuckled- Your brother is so... your brother"

"Yeah, Jonh is so Jonh and he isn't going to change, already he surprised the time proposing to Jenn, two is too much for him" Gabriella laughed of her own joke.

"Yeah... Brie promise me that you is going to call more often, I have missed you, everyone here are missing you" Anna said.

"Yeah mom, I missed you all too, but we are going to see us in August and I promised that I'm going to be there one week before because Troy have promised to me that we are going to Albuquerque and the next week Sharpay, invited us to Hawaii. I'm looking foward" Gabriella replied.

"Wow, Brie, You have all planed- Anna giggled- I'm looking foward to you come here and tell to Troy that thanks for look after my daugther so well, oh I almost forgot, if he want to come to the wedding and your new friends they are invited"

"Really? Sharpay and Ryan is going to love it and Troy and the others I think that they will like come, I'll ask them and I call you with the news, ok?"

"Yeah Brie, bye, take care and a very long bear hug from here" Anna said.

"A very very very long hug and a lot of kisses- Gabriella giggled,- Mom, Bye" Gabriella said a bit sad and Anna hung up, Gabriella hung up too, sad.

"Ella, come here" Troy said and hugged her

"Troy, I miss them" Gabriella said a bit sad

"I know" Troy said rubbing her back "How is your family?"

"They are very good and I going to be AUNT!!!, is so fantastic" Gabriella said smiling "Oh! I almost forgot, John has finally put date to his wedding, it's 2nd of July and my mother said that you and the gang are invited that if you want come" Gabriella said smiling

"I'll love to go, Ella" Troy said and kissed her chin very near of her lips.

"Thanks Troy" Gabriella said blushing. She felt some hair get on her face but before she could push it away she felt Troy's soft hand put the strand of hair behind her ear. His hand stayed at her cheek and they sat there looking at each other's eyes. _'Wow, he had most beautiful blue eyes ever'_ Gabriella thought,_ "She is so beautiful" _Troy thought caught upby her stare, he began to lean in as Gabriella did. Their lips were about to touch. . .

* * *

**Cliffhanger!!! Don't hate me hahaha I'm sorry I hadn't updated before really.**

** I really love your rewiews, keep going please. I have written up to the chapter 14 so if you rewiew may by the next friday you would had read the chapter 13 and 14...hahaha you are awesome sorry for blackmail you again ;D but I really want to achieve the 100 rewiews guys! I hope you can hepl me.**

**Rewiew please!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**


	13. Chapter 13

**...Kiss?**

_"Thanks Troy" Gabriella said blushing. She felt some hair get on her face but before she could push it away she felt Troy's soft hand put the strand of hair behind her ear. His hand stayed at her cheek and they sat there looking at each other's eyes. 'Wow, he has the most beautiful blue eyes ever' Gabriella thought, 'She is so beautiful' Troy thought caught up by her stare, he began to lean in as Gabriella did. Their lips were about to touch. . ._

"Troy! Gabi! when the gang is going to come? I want to see Samie already!" Miley exclaimed loudly going down the stairs.

Troy and Gabriella pulled apart rapidly, cursing in their heads as they began to thought about, what just to happened.

_'She lean in too! I almost kiss he-_

_'He almost kiss me, god why? -_

**Ding Dong!!! **

Gabriella and Troy came back to the reality, trying not to look to each oher as Miley opened the door.

"Shar!!!" Miley exclaimed happily.

"Miles" Sharpay exclimed hugging her.

"Oh Shar, when? one, two weeks. I'm looking foward!!!" Miley said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm too, I'm a whale and only two weeks!!!" Sharpay replied looking her womb lovinly and caressed it.

"Honey, you aren't a whale, you are very beautiful- Zeke cooed and kissed he forehead- you promised me that you will be sat and take things slowly, I don't want that you feel ill again" Zeke said and Sharpay groaned knowing that his eyes were going to be on her all the day.

"Ryan!! Chad!!" Miley exclaimed happily "Where is Samie!!"

Chad chuckled "The little Miles will never change" Chad said hugging her "Never Chad" replied Miley smiling "She is with Taylor, you will see her soon" Chad pulled away. Miley hugged at Zeke and Ryan while Gabriella was greeting Sharpay and Troy doing to same to Chad.

"Samie!!!" Miley exclaimed happily runningtowars her.

"Auwtie Milews!!" Samie gurgled. Miley picked up Samie and hugged her.

"You didn't miss me?" Taylor asked smiling.

"Oh Taylor, sure that I missed you" Miley hugged at Taylor "Can I take at Samie to the backyard?" Miley asked excited "Yeah but be careful" Taylor said shaking her head. Miley picked up at Samie and went away.

"Gabi, I want to see your bedroom, no, I correct, your huge walk in wardrobe!!!" Sharpay exclimed clapping her hands happily. "Yeah, sure" Gabriella nodded and turned her head to look at Taylor but her eyes end looking at Troy just when he was looking at her, their cheeks flushed profuselly and they looked away. Sharpay and Ryan raised her eyebrows amused.

"Honey" Zeke warned.

"Zekey, please and I promise that I will be sat all the time" Sharpay said with puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"Ugh, Ok" Zeke replied giving up. Sharpay winked at Ryan and dragged Gabriella and Taylor up to the stairs "I love you" Sharpay replied going up the stairs with Gabriella and Taylor.

They went into Gabriella's bedroom and Sharpay locked the door, sat up on the bed and said looking her nails "Spill it out or you won't go out from here- Sharpay looked at Taylor and said – True Taylor?"

"True" Taylor replied leaning on the door, she had seen Troy and Gabriella blush too.

"What?" Gabriella asked confused.

Sharpay had one eyebrow lifted, a curious smile on her lips. Taylor wore a similar expression. "You and Troy, eh?" Sharpay inquired, a devilish smirk now appearing on her face.

"What! No, of course not." Gabriella denied, shocked at their assumption.

"Don't try to deny, we know that you you're into Troy Bolton" Taylor said.

"Girls!" I whined "It's nothing".

"Oh _please_. The lovey dovey eye what you had in Samie's birthday was kind of obvious, honey." Sharpay mumbled looking again her nails.

"Lovey dovey eye? Shar, you're insane!" Gabriella lied.

Sharpay snorted, in annoyance. "It's oblious, you are lying and he sure as heck was holding you tight in the bed, Gabi."

"So? –Gabriella tried not to blush- That doesn't mean he's romantically drawn to me."

"Girl, you are way too insecure! Of course he does! Chad spilled it out to Taylor."

Sharpay said shaking her head amused.

"What?" Gabriella asked triying to quash the hope that was rising, but failed miserably.

"Interested, eh?" Taylor asked amused rising her eyebrows.

"Ok! Girls!" Gabriella cried. "Fine, I am, but you can't tell anyone!"

"I knew it!" Sharpay and Taylor exclaimed happily.

"Troyella is going to happen!" Sharpay said clapping her hands.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows.

"Your couple pet name, silly" Sharpay grinned and Taylor shook her head amused.

"Right." Gabriella replied rolling her eyes and turned to Taylor "What Chad told you?"

"Chad told me that he had been talking about you durring all tha trainings, he told Chad you were as no woman he had ever known, beautiful, cute, smart, sweet, funny and the compliment that liked us more was ... downright sexy" Taylor and Sharpay seemed more excited then Gabriella, because her hope and heart was in the heaven in that exact moment.

."Really?" Gabriella asked eagerly "But-

"No buts!" Sharpay grinned "Chad told Taylor that he is whipped by you, so spill up what you feel for him, you can trust in us we aren't as Chad" Sharpay said and giggled.

"Ok, I like Troy, but how don't feel that for him, he is so sweet with me, caring, funny, handsome, when he hugs me I feel so safe, his eyes are like the ocean . . . I drown in them, he is ... perfect" Gabriella said in a dreamy voice

"OH MY GOD!!!! You are falling for him" Sharpay exclaimed happily.

"Oh yeah Gabs you are falling in love with Troy" Taylor said excited.

"What? No! I...- Gabriella thought "_OH MY GOD!!! I...I'm falling, oh my god, oh my god-_

"You just to realize, don't?" Sharpay said looking at nervously Gabriella "Gabi, trust me if you are falling, Troy is too, you had seen as he look at you-

"Sharpay, He doesn't like me..... oh god I'm.... i'm .falling ...in love and I had just lived with him two weeks, oh my go-

"Gabs, Trust in us, whipped in men's neanderthal language mean that he is falling" Sharpay replied and hugged her.

"Really? He like me?" Gabriella asked unsure and thought in what happened before Miles interrupted them.

"Sharpay is right, never since I have knonw Troy, he has looked a woman like he looks at you, he is-

"Oh my god!!!- Gabriella said jumping- He like me!!! because of he lean to kiss me!! Oh my god, I almost kiss hi-

"What!!!" Taylor and Sharpay shouted "Really? How?" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Well.... later of I called my mother, I felt a bit sad, Troy noticed and hugged me, after he asked me about my family- OH MY GOD Shar you won't beleive it, my brother, Jonh, is going to be husband and dad, my m-

"What! Really? Jonhy? Husband and father? OH MY GOD IT IS SO FABULOUS!!!" Sharpay exclaimed happily.

"And my mother have invited to the gang to wedding if you want to come" Gabriella replied triying change of subject.

"I will love to go, Gabi, Thanks" Taylor said smiling

"I'm looking foward, when ist is?" Sharpay said excited

"2nd of August" Gabriella said

"FABULOUS- exclaimed Sharpay and clapping her hands but sundenly she stopped- Gabi, Gabi, Gabi, if you were trying avoid to tell us what happened, you hasn't had succeed- Sharpay smiled mischievously- so go on"

"Ughh!! Ok, well... I told him all and I asked him that if he would like to come and he...- Gabriella smiled dreamily- he told me _I'll love to go, Ella_ and he kissed my chin very near of my lips – "Aawww" Taylor and Sharpay cooed -.....and I told him _Thanks_ but then some hair get on my face but before I could push it away I felt Troy's soft hand put the strand of hair behind my ear, his... his hand stay at my cheek and and we start to look at each other's eyes. Girls, he had the most beautifull eyes ever!!!" Gabriella exclimed and Taylor and Sharpay giggled and said at the same time exasperated "Go on!!" "OK! well..so Troy began to lean I did too- Gabriella blushed thinking in it- Our lips were about touch when Miley shout at us from upstairs and we.. stop" Gabriella finish her story dissapointed.

"I love Miley but..." Sharpay said and the girls laughed.

**With the boys**

"Well, Troy what's up?" Ryan asked Troy.

"Huh?" Troy said unsure.

"With Gabs, something has happened, I know, how I know too that you are whipped for her... soo tell us, we are your friends"

"How do you know?- Troy was shocked by their asumption and tried to lie them- No, I don't like- Chad looked at him seriously - Ok yeah... I like her, she..is so diferent to the girls that I have known, she is selfless, sweet, funny, beautiful, smart, really cute, guys I love make her blush and have her in my arms-

"WOW, Man you are more whipped than I thought, you are falling, GOLDEN BALLS IS FALLING IN LOVE!!" Chad exclaimed.

"What? no, I can't be in love with her already, I just know her for two week, it's imposible, but..." Troy thought _"Don't lie you are in love"_ His interior voice replied.

"Troy in love all is possible" Ryan said looking at him amused.

"Ohh Man I am falling in love with her and she sees me like his friend" Troy complained.

"Are you crazy, man? I know Gabs since she was little and I am extremely sure that she like you very much, didn't you see how she look at you, hug you... man and for the record I think that she falling too" Ryan said.

"Yeah man" All the others replied.

"OH GOD!! You are right, she like me, she lean too when I almost kiss her" Troy exclimed happily.

"You almost kiss her? Oh man, you move fast" Chad smirked and patted Troy's back.

"This one is not the first time, before was the oven and this time, was Miles who interupted us" Troy said disapointed.

"Keep trying" Ryan advised him.

Later that the boys' and girls' talk, they went to backyard, for the barbecue. All the day, Troy and Gabriella were separated because Gabriella was taking care of Sharpay, she didn't feel good. The barbecue was great everyones enjoy it, talking, mingling, reminding old adventures of the guys told for Lucy, Miley playing with Samie, playing basketball, swimming...

Later of dinner, Jack, Lucy and Miley went to the bed because, they had to pick the plane early in the morning. The gang went to home too but Sharpay because Gabriella was worried for Sharpay. Gabriella ofered her to stay to sleep with her and Sharpay accepted it. Zeke had to return to their house because the next morning he had to recieve the deliever boy with the crib. Gabriella and Sharpay went to sleep at 10.30 and Troy did too half hour more later.

**Los Angeles, Troy's and Gabriella's house, 01:00 am**

"Ohhhh!!!" Sharpay shouted when she felt sharp pain in her womb "GABS! WAKE UP!!!"

"Shar, what's up?" Gabriella asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm in LABOR" Sharpay shouted "OH MY GOD, I HAVE BROKEN WATER, Gabi, I'm scared" she cried. Gabriella got up from bed and leaned in Sharpay's side.

"OH MY GOD!! Sharpay listen me, take a deep breath, I'm going to call an ambulance and wake up Troy... expire...inspire..." Gabriella said. She went to pick up her phone for call to the ambulance while she was going out quickly of her bedroom. She finished the call and walked in Troy's room.

"TROY WAKE UP, SHARPAY IS IN THE LABOR" Gabriella shouted shaking him.

"What?" Troy said sleepy.

"TROY WAKE UP, RIGHT NOW, SHE HAS BROKEN WATER ALREADY".

"OH GOD!!" Troy exclaimed, getting up of his bed.

"Troy, listen to me, I have call an ambulance already, I'm going with Shar to the hospital, you have pick up Zeke and take with you the baby's bag and some clothes for Shar. Ok?, I'm going to put something of clothes when you were dressed, tell me, You have to take Shar downstairs" Gabriella said and walked out of Troy's room.

"OH MY GOD!!! Gabi, I'm scared, very scared" Sharpay cried.

"Sharpay, keep breathing, calm down, I called the ambulance and I woke up Troy already" Gabriella reassured her getting dressed, she put her black yoga sweat pants and her playboy pink t-shirt with her sneakers.

"Ready!" Troy exclimed going into the room "C'mon Shar, I'm going to take you downstairs".

"Yeah, Gabi take my hand please" Sharpay replied scared and crying.

"Yeah don't worry, honey" Gabriella said softly and took her hand while Troy was picking up Sharpay.

"Troy, have you call to Zeke? Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I told him and he is preparing the baby bag and some clothes for Sharpay, I am going to pick him up when the ambulance come here."

They put at Sharpay on the couch. Gabriella was calming a very scared and nervous Sharpay while Troy went to open the wrought-iron gate.

"Ella, I think that I'll go already to pick up Zeke, he just to call me exaspered, Joe is going to let you know when the ambulance is here, ok? We'll meet in the hospital".

"Yeah, but – Gabriella said going up to the couch, she got near to Troy- don't drive too fast, though Zeke will be exasperated, I don't want something bad happen to you" and kissed is cheek.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Ella" Troy replied. They looked in eachothers eyes, they leaned in at the same time and when their lips were about touch again ....

"KISS YOURSELVES IN OTHER MOMENT, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE SMITTEN WITH EACHOTHERS – she made a pause to breath- but I AM IN THE LABOR RIGHT NOW, SO TROY PICK UP MY HUSBAND I WANT TO SQUASH HIS HAND NOW!" Sharpay exclaimed in a dark voice. Troy and Gabriella pulled apart blushing madly but smiling because they knew their feeling for each other.

Three minutes more later, the ambulance arrived and Gabriella went with Sharpay in the Hospital.

**Los Angeles, 01.30 am, Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center, room 450.**

"Where is Zeke? I want him, I want to squash his hand not yours" Sharpay said laying in the bed crying

"Shar, calm down, they will be here soon. I have done this one time, when my cousin was giving a birth, her husband fainted and I was with her, so don't worry squash my hand so much as you want." Gabriella reasured her, stroking her hair.

"I'm here" Zeke exclimed going into the room "Oh baby, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you" Zeke kissed Sharpay forehead

"Yeah, ok, give me your hand, NOW" Sharpay exclaimed exaspered.

"I'm going out with Troy, remerber Shar, exhale and inhale. Zeke let us know when the baby born, we will here" Gabriella said and went to the waiting room.

* * *

**Hey guys!!! I thought that you would do better, but thanks who rewiewed my story they make me very happy, really I loved them. In this chapter they don't kiss ohhhhhhhhh :'( but I tell you that in the next chapter there is a big probability to have a Troyella's kiss, you'll know if you rewiew, pretty pretty please with the cherry on top ;) hahaha Keep going, I love them they make my day better. **

**Helena xd**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys!!! New chapter time!I know that all of you want to know when Troyella are going to kiss... I tell you all...patience little grasshopper! ;)**

**Now is time to me say THANKS to those who rewiewed or added to your lists my story and those who PM me advisingme...REALLY THANKS!!! Because when I began to write this story I never thought that someone was going to be interested in what my mind had created... and I never... EVER .. expected is that I was going to get 103 rewiews, to be added to the favourite's list of 35 persons and to 55 alerts!!! Really guys you are all the best!! You encourage me and make me feel great!!! so please keep going rewiewing or pm me!!!**

**I've enabled Anonymous Reviews; I didn't know I had them disabled, sorry! :) I hope you like this special chapter ;p  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Finally!!**

"Ella!!" Troy exclaimed when ha saw her appear by the door and hugged her "How is Shar? and the baby?".

Gabriella giggled and hugged him too "They are good, soon we could see the baby boy, Shar was almost ready".

"So we'll have to wait" Troy said sitting on the couch taking Gabriella with him so she was sitting on his lap.

"Yeah" Gabriella sighed and yawned.

"Sleep, Ella it has been a long day" Troy said putting his jack above them and put his arms around her waist.

"You too, Zeke'll let us know when the baby is born" Gabriella embraced him too and put her head in the crook of his neck.

"Night" Troy said kissing her forehead.

"Night" Gabriella replied and kissed his neck.

**Los Angeles, 03.10 am, ****Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center, room 450.**

"C'mon Sharpay push up harder in 1, 2, 3 NOW!" The doctor said helped by Zeke, who was counting too.

"Aahhhhhh, ZEKE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, NO MORE SEX, I SWEAR!!" Sharpay shouted while she was pushing.

"No, please babe and you wanted a girl, don't?" Zeke asked her hopefully.

"Don't worry they say these things often" The doctor replied amused but Zeke, knowing his wife, this not calmed him at all.

Sharpay who was trying to calm herself didn't listen that and when the contractions were less intense she replied "Yeah is true, I wan't a little girl but YOU'll take her in YOUR stoma-

"Push, NOW" The doctor exclaimed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Sharpay shouted and squashed more Zeke's hand.

Zeke heard a _crack_ come of his hand as a his eyes filled of tears and asked scared in a timid voice "Honey, do you mind don't squash my hand so hard".

"PUSH HARDER" The doctor shouted.

"AHHHH, ZEKE HOW DID YOU DARE !!! I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR PENIS!!!" Sharpay shouted while she was pushing.

"Make her more angry, she push more when she is angry" the doctor told Zeke.

"Ye-ah" Zeke nodded scared by the future of his left hand.

"Ok Sharpay if you push this time more harder, you'll have your baby in your hands" The Doctor assured her.

"Babe, I – Zeke thought in something to make her angry- I stained your Prada dress??". It was more of a question than a statement.

"PUSH" The doctor shouted.

"WHAT!!! AAHHHH, I GOING TO KILL YOU, REALLY....AAAHHH" Sharpay cried pushing harder and squashing Zeke's hand harder too.

"Ahhhhh" Zeke cried along with Sharpay feling a sharp pain in his left hand.

Sharpay clenched her teeth against the pressure she felt and pushed. Suddenly the pressure was gone as she felt something hot and wet slither from between her thighs, warmth gushing over her the top of her legs and she gasped out, "what was that?" She asked in her normal high-pitched voice.

The doctor and nurse exchanged a humorous look but it was Zeke who answered her, "That was our baby," in a soft and caring tone kissing her forehead, forgeting the sharp pain in his hand just when, the noise that Sharpay had waited such a long time to hear, filled her ears, sending yet more tears cascading from her eyes. "Thank you," Sharpay whispered hoarsely, touching his hand for giving her this child.

"So we'll have more sex, don't?" Zeke asked hopefully.

Sharpay laughed and opened her mouth to say something but in that moment the nurse crossed the room, holding a tiny bundle, wrapped in blue blanket, in her arms.

"Congratulations Mommy, you have a beautiful little boy, He's a little small and will need to go to the Nicu for a day or two but otherwise he's perfect, weighing in at eight pounds, nine ounces"

Sharpay held out her arms, to receive her son, sighing with pleasure, feeling the tiny weight of her son, finally in her arms. She stared at him, overcomed with emotion, as she took in every one of his tiny features. He was so perfect, he had Zeke's mouth, nose and his thick dark hair. Quickly she counted, ten tiny fingers, ten tiny toes, all perfectly formed.

"Hello Paul Evan Baylor, I'm your mommy and this is your daddy- Sharpay said looking at Zeke with love- We have waited such a long time to meet you," Sharpay said crying of joy and with her voice full of love.

Sharpay was glowing, her smile widening, as her son opened his eyes and looked back at her with an intensity, only new borns have.

"He have your eyes" Zeke said as he gazed Paul lovingly, caresing his son's hand.

"Does Daddy want a cuddle before he has to go to the Nicu?" the nurse asked, smiling at the couple.

"Sure but I don't think that I know- The nurse put at his son in his arms and smiled at him.

"Wow" Zeke said in amazement staring at his little son and Sharpay laughed.

The nurse had taken at Paul to the nicu for precaution, 10 minutes ago. Sharpay had been cleaned and now she was sleeping. It was 5 of the morning and Zeke was going to the waiting room for let know at Troy and Gabriella that Paul had born.

"Troy, Gabriella" Zeke called them opening the door and saw them slepping in eachother arms _"These two are falling deeply for each other"_ He thought as shook Troy's arm.

Troy opened his eyes so did Gabriella who had been woken up when Zeke had skaken Troy's arm.

"Zeke, where is him? I want to see him and Sharpay, is she good?" Gabriella asked eagerly and Troy smiled shaking his head.

"Paul Evan Baylor has been born, today 30th May at 4.30 in the morning weighing in at 8 lbs 9 ounces" Said Zeke very proudly "He is in the nicu for precaution, Sharpay is sleeping and my hand is in pain , thanks for worrying for me" he said sarcastically.

Gabriella and Troy laughed when they saw Zeke's red hand "Can we see him?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Gabs, it's 5 of the morning, we'll have Paul later in the morning the nicuroom is closed".

"So… Ella the best is that we return to home for catch some more to sleep and come back here around the lunch tomorrow, in that way we can meet Paul and visit Sharpay" Troy said and Gabriella nodded, she haven't other option.

"I'm going to sleep too" Zeke said yawning, turned around and went to Sharpay's room.

**Los Angeles, 05.40 am, Troy's and Gabriella's house.**

"Troy, it's is 5.40 and is going dawn in less half hour, do you want to watch it?" Gabriella asked batting her eyelashs.

Troy smiled "Anything for you, Ella, anyway I don't want sleep more" Troy said and took her hand and walked towars backdoor. They walked up to the front of the back's fence where they could see through the trees and and reflected in artificial large lake of their neighborhood's park a little line of light on the horizon.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella who was leaned on the fence's bars. Gabriella shut her eyes for a moment as the scent of his collogue filled her nostrils, gently she leaned back into him letting her back rest on his chest as he leaned in closer to her, to support her. His chest was solid, his arms strong around her. To be in his arms was Gabriella's favorite place because she felt the safest she ever felt ever, he always make her felt peauceful and loved. She sighed with contentment as she opened her eyes and watched the heaven was increasingly more blue as a little part of the sun was beginning to peep over the horizon.

"This is so beautiful" Gabriella sighed with contentment gazing the horizon.

"Yeah but you are more." Troy whispered in her ear. She took in a breath at the feel of his lips so close to her ear. Hoping he hadn't noticed she nodded slightly and turned around with his arms still around her "Aren't you corny?" She said smiling playfully at him with her cheeks a bit flushed.

"Me, never" he replied with his signature smirk clasped his fingers around her waist pulling her closer. Gabriella giggled as she placed her hands on his defined chest. "Thank you" she said leaning in on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Troy could smell her perfume as she leaned in close, her lips were soft againist his skin. Once she pulled away looking straight at his eyes, he couldn't fight againist the urge to lean to kiss her so he began to kiss her sofly. Gabriella at the first was shocked but when she felt Troy's soft lips move againist her, she soon started to kiss back. Troy pulled her body closer to him, there was no space left between then while Gabriella's mouth parted more. Troy changed the slant of his mouth against hers. Gabriella raised her hands and began by touching her fingers to Troy's strong shoulders and then let them drift to the back of his neck and into the wavy ends of his honey brown hair. A bolt of lightning sparked through both of their bodies as they realized just how meaningful this kiss was. Nothing was rushed, it was a gentle, lingering touch of the lips, as if both are taking the time to memorize the feeling before they parted. The kiss was true, devoted, affectionate and passionate. It was everything and more that the two of them had been dreaming of.

Once the air became a need, they both pulled up for air, their foreheads touching. Troy opened his eyes, Gabriella's were still closed... it was like she was playing their kiss in her mind, their first and perfect kiss. The sun was hitting her, making her glow, her cheeks were flushed, her lips, slightly parted, '_This is it, __she's beautiful. And perfect. And everything I want.__'_

Then, Gabriella reopened her eyes and looked up lovingly straight into his hypnotizing blue eyes. Troy decided to man up and confess his feeling for her looking straight into her beautiful brown eyes. "Ella, ... I, well um, what I'm trying to say is, .. I'm falling in love with you.. I know .. I only have known you for like what what 15 days? Maybe a little less, but- Gabriella interrupted him with a sofly kiss him and told him while her heart was jumping in happinest "I'm falling for you Troy" Once Troy hear this he felt his heart grown with love and happiness, he spun her around as Gabriella giggled loudly. "Troy! Put me down!" she pleaded. "Oh, I'll put you down!" Troy said grinning and then briefly stopped spinning her around and sat down on the hammock pulling her down with him, she ended on top of his lap. Troy leaned his forehead on hers, "Gabriella, Would you make me the pleasure to be my girlfriend?" Troy asked with love in his eyes "I would love it" Gabriella smiled at him and Troy kissed her deeply with passion. They were there in each others arms, stealing sweet kisses, more of one turned out in a make out session, Troy whispering her sweet things, talking about the guys advised them, about their feelings and laughing because of Chad's big mouth. Once it was 7, they went have the breakfast quietly because they didn't want to wake up Troy's family.

Grabriella was almost done to go to work when she felt two arms wrap around her waist**. **"Morning, Ella" Troy said kissing her neck softly. "Morning, to you too" Gabriella responded as Troy turned her around, she was facing him. "You are very beautiful today as always" Troy said and Gabriella blushed. "Thanks" she said a leaned forward and captured his lips in a gentle, soft kiss. Troy smiled and lowered and seated her on his lap.

They were too absorbed kissing each other until they heard a giggle and we both pulled away and saw Marie standing there. Grabriella didn't know her so she blushed like a tomato, Troy chuckled and kissed her forehead and exclaimed "Marie!!" and hugged her.

"Ella, she is Marie, Joe's wife, and Marie she is Gabriella my girlfriend" said Troy proudly and looked Gabriella with love.

When Gabriella heard this she blushed more and Marie only laughed "Come here sweetheart" and hugged Gabriella.

"Hi, Marie, is a pleasure to know you...you can call me Gabi" Said Gabriella once she pulled away.

"No, the pleasure is all mine and thanks so much for don't leave my husband eat junk food" Marie said shaking her head and Troy and Gabriella laughed with her "And my little Troy" Maria added and Gabriella laughed more with Marie.

"Eh!, I can cook" Troy replied.

"Keep telling yourself that" Gabriella said cheekily patting his back and giggled.

"Ella, Ella, Ella the monster of tickles is ready" Troy replied smirking and getting closer of Gabriella.

"Don't dare, Troy, don'-.

Marie grinned watching them "So when? When I called two days ago Joe told me about you but he didn't tell me that you two were dating".

"Mmm, today, when we came from Hospital, mmm Marie can you keep this in secret, we want to tell to my family." Troy said and looked to Gabriella adoringly.

"Yes sure, I unders- One moment you were in the Hospital? Why?–

"Paul Evan Baylor was born today at 4.30am" Gabriella exclaimed excited.

"OH MY GOD, how is him? and is Sharpay well?".

"Yeah, she is good but we couldn't see him because the nurse took him to the nicu for precaution, we are going to the hospital at lunch, if you want, we can to pick you" offered Troy smiling.

"Nah, Joe will take me" replied Marie going out of the room chuckling.

Troy and Gabriella went downstairs and Troy told to Marie "Tell to my parents that we went to work and we'll be at lunch in the Hospita" before ride in Troy's car.

"Is better, that we say good bye now or the paparazzi won't let us later" Troy said grinning and raising his eyebrows and Gabriella giggled.

They leaned in and met in a soft passionate kiss. Gabriella's arms circled his neck while Troy's went around her waist. They were kissing until they both had to pulled up for air, Troy kissed her chin getting close of her earlobe...

"Troy- Gabriella signed in pleasure when she felt to Troy kissing her earlobe and Troy grinned – Ohh ... I hate to said it but... mmmm...stop or we won't get there on time".

"One moment" Troy replied returning to her chin and finally he kissed her lips again with all the love that he can muster. 30 minutes later of their little make out session Troy dropped Gabriella in the magazine and he went to the trainining.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys!!! New chapter time!I know that it took me enough time, tooooooooooooooooooo much time but I'm really really really sorry!! I'm not going to give you excuses... is my first year in college but all of you and me known that I could write this chatper sooner and I'm sorry really. :'(  
**

**Now is time to me say THANKS to those who reviewed or added to your lists my story and those who PM me (xZANESSA4LIFEx)...REALLY THANKS!!! Really guys you are all the best!! You encourage me and make me feel great!!! so please keep going reviewing or pm me!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fabulous news****?**

Gabriella had been in the magazine for four hours already. The magazine went out today so the first two hours she had been in her first content's meeting as editor in chief. Gabriella had been very nervous at first but Lucy and Taylor were by her side all the time, she soon released her nerves and gave her ideas for the contents of the next month's issue and they were approved, so you could tell what her first meeting had been successful.

Later of met her secretary who was called Erica, Gabriella went to Taylor's office with two coffees, she wanted to tell somebody about what happened this morning...

"_Hi!" exclaimed Gabriella happily as she was going into Taylor office._

"_Hello?..- asked Taylor observing her and taking her coffee- why do you are so happy? I know Paul was born but you __have one's head in the clouds...you are like...glowing .. so what's up?" Taylor asked with curiosity. _

"_What?" Gabriella replied_ _innocently, knowing__ about she was talking._

"_Spill it out, Gabs, I don't have all the morning and at 12.00 I'm going to the hospital" Taylor said serious_

"_Well.- said Gabriella smiling more recalling when Troy kissed her and she blushed- Troy.."_

"_OH MY GOD, HE KISSED YOU!!!" Taylor exclaimed._

"_Shhhh....Taylor we don't want no one of the press know it yet" _

"_How it was?" Taylor asked extremely curious._

_Gabriella blushed and she said shyly "He kissed me when we are watching the dawn this morning, he told me he was falling for me- Gabriella blushed more- and I kissed him and told him I was falling for him too!! I'm so so happy, Taylor, and he later asked me to be his girlfriend!!!"_

"_Oh Gabs I'm so happy, you are perfect for each-other" _

Troy entered quietly in Gabriella's office, no one saw him enter because everybody were at lunch. Then, Troy saw her, she was typing furiously at the laptop , her eyes focussed on the screen, occasionally darting glances at some forms, she was breathtaking, she had put her hair up with some clip. His heart was literally dancing, he finally confessed his feeling for her and she was HIS girlfriend. Troy smiled and quietly got close to her until he was behind of her and began to kiss her neck softly.

Gabriella startled a bit but in less of second she knew that those soft lips that she missed all the morning were Troy's and she tried not moan and go on with her work, it which was impossible. Troy knowing that she was doing, he kissed her neck until he found her sweet point "Troy" Gabriella signed in pleasure, she couldn't resist more so she turned around an kissed him passionately in his lips. One of Troy's hand travelled at the back of her head gently opening the clip and letting her dark curls fall, Gabriella smiled and Troy put his hands around her waist bringing her closer than ever while still kissing her lips, Gabriella put her arms around his neck, each of them feeling ecstatic as their lips glided against each other, it was like they wanted to make up for this two weeks in which they had been trying to deny their feelings for each other.

They pulled back, still embraced, both of them breathing heavily from the kiss , they opened their eyes at the same time and smiled each other.

Troy gently clasped her face in his hands "Hi, my beautiful girlfriend" he said planting soft kisses on her lips.

"Hey, my hot boyfriend" she said cheekily kissing him too and pulled away rapidly "Come on, we have to go to the mall yet and if you kiss me like that again I'm afraid we'll be late" and walked backwards away from him.

"Huh huh, we have time" Troy said cheekily "so much time" walking towards her up to her back was touching the wall.

"Troy, we'll be late" she breathed effortlessly, she didn't wanted to stop him.

Troy smirked at this "They won't be mad once we tell them what _keep_ us" he said with a boyish smirk kissing her neck and Gabriella let herself go, she couldn't or wanted to resist him.

* * *

"Hi!" Gabriella exclaimed when they saw to Chad, Taylor and Ryan in the waiting room.

"Hey!! what were you two doing, something kinky in Gabs office, you are pretty late" Chad said raising his eyebrows while Taylor burst in laughing. Troy glared Chad while Gabriella glared Taylor blushing madly.

"Oh God!! Congratulation man, you finally told her" Ryan exclaimed and hugged him "But, man she is first my little sister so if you hurt her I'll hurt you bad" Ryan said chuckling.

"O..k..?" Troy said unsure and Gabriella giggled and squeezed his hand.

"Congratulation to you too, Gaby" Ryan said and hugged her

"Congratulation?" Zeke asked confused and later he saw Troy's arm around Gabriella waist and Ryan hugging her, he put the pieces... "Wow, Man you were fast, huh?" Zeke said smiling and hugged them both. Taylor and Gabriella went to the cafeteria with Ryan because Sharpay was been examinated by the doctor.

"Hows the hand feeling, Dude?" Chad asked and Troy and him burst in laughing.

"I seriously think she's broken some of them. I can't move them!" Zeke winced in pain as he tried to move his fingers.

"Don't be such a baby, Sharpay has just given birth!" Troy said as the Doctor arrived.

"Yeah, well I'll remember that when Gabriella breaks your hand!" Zeke laughed as Troy blushed thinking it.

When the Doctor was through with Zeke, it turned out he did indeed have broken three fingers of his right hand. However, it wasn't too serious and once it was healed it wouldn't affect his cooking, the Doctor reassured him.

Meanwhile, Miley, Mr and Mrs Bolton had arrived. The parents of Sharpay and Zeke were at the Hospital this early morning. Miley hugged Gabriella and asked her," So where's Troy and Zeke?"

"Troy's gone with Zeke to get an X-Ray. Sharpay might have broken his hand, Gabriella giggled

"Girls we are going to the cafeteria" Lucille proclaimed and dragged Jack with her.

"So Girl I think you have something to tell me, am I mistaken?" Miley said raising her eyebrows with a Cheshire cat smile plant on her face and watching Gabriella intently.

"Miles...I...-"

"Look Guys she break it!" Chad exclaimed and Troy and him chuckled.

"Yeah. It's gonna take five weeks to heal!" Zeke complained with a cast on his left hand

"Oh don't be such a baby, Zeke! She didn't squeeze your hand as hard as she did mine! And you don't see me moaning do you?" Gabriella mocked and giggled.

"Good one Gabster!" Chad exclaimed.

Zeke looked down embarrassed and replied, " Well you're like bionic or something. And I HAVE WEAK BONES!" He insisted.

"Yeah, sure you do..." Chad laughed.

"So Troy, I think you want to tell me something, your Ella here think that I forget, don't ?" Miley said with a cheekily smile on her face "I know that something happened... you two have this... glow about you... It's like your both really happy about something and I'm trying to figure out why." Miley proclaimed.

Troy looked at Gabriella "Do we?" Troy tried, Gabriella smacked her forehead and the gang minus Sharpay burst in laughing.

"I GOT IT!" Miley suddenly yelled out.

"So you got what already?" Taylor asked and Gabriella glared her.

"You KISSED!" Miley exclaimed pointing Troy and Gabriella who blushed madly.

"Is it true? Did you kiss?"

Troy nodded, Gabriella was still a bit red.

"So does this mean that you guys are together? That is just so fantastic!" Miles said jumping and clapping, she then looked at Troy. "Took you enough big bro and seriously, I'm so glad that you have finally man up finally after two weeks. All those bit-imbos you've dated, come on they are so plastic. Gabi is perfect for you, I just know it." She looked at Gabriella, then back at me. .

"Thanks sis." Miley jumped over to Gabriella, giving her a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're my brothers girlfriend officially!" Miley exclaimed still jumping.

"Mr Baylor, you can visit your wife and child now, they are in the room" The doctor said and walked away.

"GREAT!!" Gabriella, Taylor, Miley said jumping while the guys were shaking their heads

Everyone followed Zeke into Sharpay's room. Gabriella, Taylor and Miley all cooed over the baby. Zeke kissed a sleeping Sharpay's forehead.

"He looks just like both of you. He's just perfect Zeke." Gabriella commented.

"Yeah..." Zeke said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Like her Daddy..." Sharpay had awoken and heard the conversation.

Zeke turned around and smiled at his wife. All the girls ran to give Sharpay a hug. Ryan did it too.

"I'm so proud of you, Sis! My nephew is so handsome!" Ryan told her.

"Yeah, Ryan's right. He is just so so so so CUTE," Gabriella told. Paul got gorgeous light brown skin, thick dark hair and the cutest big honey eyes.

There was a knock on the door and appeared Lucille and Jack."You could have call us" Lucille said and hugged Sharpay. Jack shook his head in mock.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Zeke asked his wife.

"Tired, but happy and Gabs you can pick him up" Sharpay said smiling.

"Really?" Gabriella beamed.

"Yeah, really" Sharpay giggled.

Gabriella picked at Paul, she stared him lovingly, she caress his cheek and Paul gurgled. Gabriella giggled "Awwww, Troy look at him, he is so cute" Troy smiled at her and put his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder "Yeah, he is"and kissed her cheek Gabriella giggled and kissed his cheek.

Sharpay shook her head thinking that she had imagined it and said "Troy, Gabriella- She called them smiling and looked at Zeke and he nodded giving his approval- I want to that you meet to my son".

"Huh?" They asked confused.

"Troy, Gabs he is Paul Evan Baylor, your Godson" Sharpay announced smiling.

"Really?" They asked at the same time, Sharpay nodded and Gabriella said "Oh Shar, you remember it, I love you" Crying of joy and hugged her carefully with Paul in her arms"I promised you and I have kept it and I want to be godmother of your first child, eh?" Sharpay replied smiling.

"I promised you and I will keep it too, don't worry and Paul is so cute"

"I know is mine" Sharpay said and everybody laughed

"Thanks you Man" Troy said while Gabriella and Sharpay were hugging. He hugged friendly at Zeke.

Everybody congratulate them and hugged them, Gabriella put Paul in his crib with his new teddy bear.

"Congratulations, Godmother" Troy said kissing her neck and putting his arms around her waist. Gabriella giggled turning around "Congratulations to you too, Godfather" She said kissing his chin. "You are so beautiful,Ella" Troy whispered in her ear. Gabriella blushed, Troy chuckled and he kissed her nose. They were looking each-other lovingly.

Everybody but Sharpay, Lucy and Jack were smiling at couple's actions, they were startled. "OH MY GOD, I didn't imagined it" Sharpay said looking at Taylor, who was smiling, "OH MY GOD!! Taylor is it true?" and everyone looked at them confused, Taylor nodded and Sharpay said "How did you don't tell me that Golden Balls finally had guts and told Gabs that he is whipped for her" She dramatized.

"I didn't have time"

"Finally!!" Lucy exclaimed and Jack shook his head chucking. Troy and Gabriella blushed madly. "Hey...one moment missy why you didn't tell to your lovely mother who was 8-

"8 hours in the hospital to bring me to the world" Miley finished Lucille's phrase "I figured it out 10 minutes ago because they are glowing".

"I'm so happy for you, you make so cute couple" Lucy said hugging them.

"This is so FABULOUS!!!" Sharpay exclaimed happily.

"Congratulation, Gabi" Jack said hugging her.

"Son, I'm so happy for you" Jack hugged to Troy. "I'm too" Troy said hugging in back. "Troy, she is keeper, don't hurt her" "I don't plan Dad" Troy said and finally they pulled apart.

Troy and Gabriella told to the gang that they didn't want that the press know it yet. They were in the hospital until the afternoon. Gabriella and Troy promised that they were going back tomorrow for take to Sharpay and Paul to home because Zeke was busy preparing the rest of the Nursery in light of his son's arrival at their home.

When they arrived to home Gabriella called to her mom and told her what had happened, she and Troy, Paul, the answer of the gang for the wedding (they said yes)... Her mom was happy for her and Troy and congratulated them.

They went to the bed soon, they were very tired from last night. In the morning the had the breakfast, that Marie have make for them, and went to the hospital for pick up at Sharpay and Paul.

When the were in the parking, Troy put at Gabriella on his lap and kissed her passionately, Gabriella last a bit to kiss back to him because of the shock but soon the were making out until and they had to pull away for breath.

"I wanted to do this since I saw you this morning, beautiful" Troy said and kissed her sweetly.

Gabriella blushed and kissed him again "Come on Sharpay and Paul is waiting for us"

"Ok, beautiful" Troy kissed her again and Gabriella blushed again and Troy chuckled.

Soon they arrived to Sharpay's room. Troy and take the case to the car while Gabriella was helping at Sharpay.

"You ready, Shar?" Gabriella asked her friend. Sharpay was in the bathroom getting dressed and Gabriella was packing up Paul's things. Paul was asleep in his car seat.

"Almost!" Sharpay yelled back. Gabriella packed the last of the stuff up and walked over to where Paul was in his car seat because he has opened his eyes.

"Hey Paul" Gabriella said in a sweet voice picking him up and Paul smiled and pick Gabriella's little finger, Gabriella giggled and rocked him while she was humming one slow song until he slept again.

"You are going to be a great mother, Gabs" Said Sharpay slowly and Gabriella smiled at her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Afraid**** or scared? **

The six weeks following Paul's birth began the best relationship that Troy and Gabriella had ever, during week days, work took up most of their time but they always found time to get together. During all this time happened: Paul's christen, dinner with the Lakers and many times going out with the gang to their houses or restaurants but the press haven't got still none proof of Troyella's relationship but that didn't mean they didn't know that something was happening because it was these little things that the people around them noticed most about the couple, their chemistry, their body language or how one seem to knew what the other was thinking even without saying anything; spoke volumes, that one look alone could tell you they were a couple. Also Troy asked her to move with him permanently, Gabriella accepted only if she paid all the bills, Troy didn't like this but he knew that with Gabriella' stubbornness, he couldn't win so he accepted her conditions. Their relationship has turned a lot more physical lately their make out sessions end with less clothes or someone, normally Chad, interrupted them. They hadn't admitted their love for each-other still; this really was an open secret.

Therefore Gabriella was the happiest person in the face of the world, well... not in this exactly moment, because her hot blue-eyed boyfriend was taking her or as she called it, kidnapping, yeah, he was kidnapping her because he didn't want to tell her where they were going. She had tried pout with puppy dog eyes, dinners, scratching his abs under his t-shirt, kissing him in his earlobe, neck, lips (what! In six weeks she had noticed where she had to push to get that she wanted, yay her!) ... and none result so she was recalling the night where they began to sleep together, meaning in each-other arms, get your minds of out of the gutter.

Gabriella had gone to the mall with the girls in the morning to buy the dresses for Lakers' dinner because she wanted to put Troy's dress in a special occasion, she bought a beautiful gold dress which bring out her curves and showed her legs. They were meeting the boys at the hotel that hold the dinner so the boys couldn't see their new dresses.

"_Sh__arpay are you sure … this dress, it's a bit short-_

"_Gabs, for the umpteenth time you are FABULOUS in this dress, Troy won't be able to look to anyone once he see you, I promise-_

"_But the cheerleaders of the team are going to be there-_

"_And for the umpteenth time, Troy only has eyes for you" Taylor said frustrated and Gabriella looked at her sandals, they had paid for a limousine to take them to The Hilton "Honey, I don't want to get angry but Gabi you have to be more self-confident and believe in your possibilities, I know that you are scared of one of those cheerleader could take away Troy of you, I assure you that will never happen-_

"_Is true, now Gabs put your sexy smile and we are going to find our men and my little baby boy" Sharpay said just when the driver opened the doors for them._

"_Yeah, you are right!" Gabriella smiled and hugged them._

"_When I'm not? Honey" Sharpay replied and they laughed. _

_They went into the reception room trying to look for their men, Sharpay was the first, Taylor second and Gabriella was still trying to find Troy. She saw him talking with a cheerleader so she slowly walked towards them until she was near enough to hear their conversation without noticing that various men and some cheerleader were looking at her with longing or jealousy..._

"_Troy, are you going to dance with me?" Gabriella hear the squeaky voice of the cheerleader._

_Troy sighed looking his watch and said in a boring voice "No, Chelsea I don't want to dance with you not now not ever" _

"_But you don't have anyone for enjoy this night, I could help you" Gabriella hear to the cheerleader trying to seduce her boyfriend and frowned._

"_You don't know that ....Have you seen Chad or Zeke?" Troy asked her worried._

"_Yeah, they are with their wives" Chelsea replied__ in a boring voice._

"_What! and why you didn't tell me!!" Troy exclaimed and turned around, to find the most beautiful and sexiest woman in the world and she was his.... His aquamarine blue eyes turned darker and his chin was literally touching the floor. Gabriella blushed when she saw his reaction._

"_Wow... Ella... you are wow..." Troy said getting closer to her and put his hands on her hips bringing her towards his body._

_Gabriella giggled "You are wow too" and looked him up and down, he was wearing the tuxedo that she picked for him._

"_Not really Ella, you are stunning, beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, very hot and sexy"_

"_Troy!" Gabriella whined blushing hiding her head in the crook of his neck._

_Troy chuckled "Come with me" He whispered in her ear taking her to a secluded__ corner, he picked her chin and kissed her slowly but passionately with all the lust that he could muster, Gabriella responded him and put her arms around his neck, depending the kiss. They didn't noticed how much time they were doing his in the corner which led to the bathrooms up to…_

"_Troy, I know you have been without groping my friend for one day but stop now you have been__ giving a show for fifteen minutes already" Sharpay told them. Troy and Gabriella stopped realizing where they were, Gabriella blushed horrified hiding her head in Troy's neck while he was laughing with all the gang... Chelsea and some of the cheerleaders who had been seeing the show were green with envy._

Gabriella smiled at the memory and Troy saw it "Hey, weren't you sulking, why are you smiling now?" Troy chuckled.

"Hey ... I don't sulk!!" Gabriella exclaimed and muttered "Why can't I ever act mad around him?"

"Because you're too distracted by my hotness" Troy joked Gabi smacked him in the chest.

"Aren't you the charmer?"

"You fell for me so I guess I am… and YOU were sulking because I didn't want to tell you where we were going?" Troy replied parking the car in the parking lot of the airport with a knowing smile.

"Wait... didn't want!! ...were going!!!" Gabriella exclaimed looking around. "The airport?" She asked confused and Troy nodded "Are your family visiting us and you didn't tell me?" Troy shocked his head saying no "Come on... tell me… pleaseee" Gabriella said with puppy dog eyes with a cute pout.

"Ok, I can't resist you any more" Troy picked up Gabriella, put her on his lap, straddling him and smashed his lips on hers, Gabriella responded him quickly and they began to make out, their hands wandering around each-other's body; this happened frequently this last weeks. They seemed teens with their raging hormones, forgetting where they were which had caused them to nearly getting caught by the paparazzi.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella moaned out of breath,

Troy chuckled and kissed her again and again with his hands touching her but "Troy... baby... please stop... someone can see - Gabriella kissed him passionately one more time- us" and blushed realising what she was doing, hiding her head in the crook of his neck. Troy chuckled and said "That was hot, huh?"

Gabriella whined blushing more "Do you want to know where we are going?" Troy asked softly and Gabriella nodded in his neck "Ok... you know that I'm in holidays and my mom tell you that you can take the holidays two weeks before?- Gabriella nodded- Well so I thought that you could want to go to New York before that when you have planned so- Gabriella removed her head of his neck and looked at his amazing eyes- so I bought two tickets to New York for you and me but I'm not sure now I think that I will go with the gang three days before the weeding- Gabriella kissed him slowly, passionately, trying make him feel that he had make her feel with the news, with all the love that she could muster "God, Troy, you are perfect, I…I- Gabriella kissed him again and again – you are everything to me and please come with me now to New York, I want you there with me.." Troy kissed her equally passionately than her and when their lips separate, Troy saw her blushing again because they had been making out again in the parking lot of the airport

"The next time that you want surprise me, please don't do it in a public place" Gabriella said softly from his neck and Troy chuckled.

They decided to go to New York in a private air-plane because according to Troy if the paparazzi knew that he was going to New York, they would be in the wedding and he wouldn't want ruin that day. Gabriella called to her mother to tell her the unexpected new and Anna jumped for joy when she found that her daughter and her boyfriend were coming up to New York. As it was early in the morning they slept in each other's arms on the comfy seats of the plane during all the travel.

* * *

For as long as Troy Bolton can remember, he has never ever met any of his girlfriend's parents. For that matter, he has never actually had a girlfriend long enough to want meet the possible future in-laws … so to say that he was nervous at meeting Gabriella's family was an understatement. He was downright scared shitless. After everything he has heard about the Montez through his girlfriend, Sharpay and Ryan, he wanted to get to know the parents who has raised and cared for the woman currently in his arms.

Meeting Montez family was not what scared Troy Bolton. It was the possibility that they might don't like him that scared him the most. For all his charm and appeal, he knew that any overprotective father or brother would welcome him with open arms. The possibility that with just one look at him, they would realize that he did not deserve her daughter. It was that possibility that has kept him nervous since they rode the car that was taking them to Montez. He sighed at the direction his thoughts were heading, so wrapped up with his worries, he was surprised when Gabriella reached over and caressed his cheek.

"Don't worry honey, you don't have to be scared" Gabriella said looking at his eyes trying calm him.

"I am not scared only a bit afraid" Troy replied and Gabriella giggled "And what's the difference? Don't worry; really, they admired you already"

"It's about I'm worried they admired me because basketball not my persona and if because of fame they realized that I don't deserve you-"

"Aww... Troy you do deserve me, in these six weeks I have been happier than ever and I fall in love with you more every day I know that can be crazy but I think that I began to felt this way just when you first called me Ella and for your persona don't worry because they are going to love you, call it feminine intuition" Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly.

"You don't sound crazy because I began to felt this way the first time that I heard you laugh" He kissed her head and the driver knocked the black glass which separated them, indicating they had arrived. They go out of the car and Troy picked up their two suitcases.

"Ella are you sure, I don't-

Gabriella said cheekily. "Where is it my cocky and hot Troy?"

"Lost" Troy whispered "I know the nerves are getting to you, but you'll be great" Gabriella stood in front of him and fixed his collar and smiled encouragingly, "They are going to love you." Troy held onto that thought. They reached the door faster than he had hoped. But there was no denying the inevitable. Gabriella knocked on the door, "Just be your usual charming self." she said and kissed his lips sweetly.

Abruptly, the door opened and they pulled apart fast and blushed as Anna took Gabriella in her arms and squeezed her tight.

"Brie, it has been too long." Anna said affectionately.

"Mom, I missed you." Gabriella said returning the hug enthusiastically. "Mom, this is Troy, my boyfriend ...Troy she is my mother".

"Hi Mrs Montez, is a pleasure meet you" Troy tried not sound nervous and thought _Thanks God is only her mother._

"Don't be so nervous honey, you have already win me - Gabriella giggled- call me Anna and come here- she said engulfing Troy in a motherly hug- I want to thank you for take care so well of my Brie and make her so happy, she is like glowing".

"You are welcome" Troy replied rubbing his neck's nape.

"Mom come on, I want to have my breakfast" Complained a man voice and replied a female voice "What are you five? Go and wake your brother, we are going to wait Gabi and-

"Brie!" John exclaimed and hugged her sister.

"Oh John, I missed you" Gabriella said and saw Jennifer.

"Jenny!!" "Gabs!" They shouted at the same time "I can't believe you are going to make me aunt … I love you!" Gabriella exclaimed happily hugging her.

"Hey! That without me it wouldn't have happened" John whined.

"Yeah...yeah" Gabriella replied acting unconvinced and John gaped. Troy was smiling at their relationship until he heard "Well Jenny, John this is Troy my boyfriend...Troy these are my brother John and his fiancée Jennifer" Gabriella introduced them.

"Hey man, it's great meet you since my mom and Jenna found that you and my little sis were together they have been unbearable that if look at them they are so cute...- John tried to imitate her voices up to he feel a pain in his arm "Woman, don't pinch me!" Gabriella, Troy and Anna laughed seeing how the couple bickered.

"Sorry, my fiancée here has five years still. Hi Troy is a pleasure to meet you and call me Jenny, Jennifer is too long" Jennifer smiled and took Troy's hand.

"Ok Jenny and the pleasure is all mine to known all of you" Troy replied looking at them.

"I told you that you would be great" Gabriella said and Troy smiled at her

"Sis don't deceive the poor guy, you know that Tyler is going to like him but the old man is scariest" John grinned satisfied seeing the change in Troy's expression.

"Don't worry Troy he is only joking as Jenny said, he is like a child" Gabriella said as matter the fact and trying calm his boyfriend.

Troy and Gabriella had been in Montez residence for two hours already, Troy hadn't met Jose because he was in the clinic picking up a document but he has meet Tyler:

"_Mom it's Sunday and I want sleep why are you m__aking so much noise?" Tyler complained going into the kitchen and rubbing his eyes._

"_It's not our fault that you have a hangover" Gabriella replied taking the appearance of his little brother and every ones burst in laughing. Troy was amusing his stance so far. _

"_I don't have a hangover, I like to sleep" Tyler approached Gabriella without her knowing._

"_Huh huh" Gabriella said sarcastically and Tyler picked her and began to tickle her but Gabriella escaped of him and began to run around the table with Tyler following her._

"_This never is going to change" Anna proclaimed giggling_

"_Troy!!" Gabriella__ hid behind Troy and took the Tyler's glazed doughnut "Either stop or I eat your doughnut" Gabriella blackmailed Tyler._

"_That is sneaky Gabi very sneaky" Tyler replied__ as he looked at her grinning "You win"_

_Gabriella smirked at him as she gave him his breakfast "Anyway, Tyler this is Troy , my boyfriend, and Troy this is my brother Tyler" _

"_Man it's great to meet you, but man I'm sorry for you, you have to bear my big sis so let me give you some advice... May the force be with you" Tyler said serious and Troy laughed._

"_Troy!!" Gabriella glared him "Not more brownies" Gabriella said trying to be mad with him._

"_Ella, no, you can't do me that" Troy replied__ and whispered in her ear "I know as get his back" _

So Troy had dared Tyler and John to play a game to make 21 baskets if they lose they would have to wash the plates the entirely week and they would have to leave Gabriella in peace.

"Man, I know that you are good but we are two and you are alone" Tyler pointed out.

"Who have said that I was playing alone, Ella is going to play with me" Troy replied and John and Tyler burst in laughing.

"What! Troy, are you crazy?" Gabriella acted afraid.

"Yeah little Brie are you scared?" Tyler chimed in getting his own back for her stealing his breakfast.

Gabriella sighed "Fine I'll do it"

Everyone looked at her shocked they didn't expect her to do it, her mom and Jenny were gapping.

**20 minutes later**

"She shoots and she scores" Gabriella screamed and the ball went through nothing but net ending the game 21-14

Troy picked her in his arms spinning them while Gabriella was giggling "Wow Ella you have been awesome" Troy stopped, kissed her cheek. Gabriella blushed and put her head in his crook and Troy kissed her head. Jose had arrived 10 minutes ago and was watching the actions of the embraced couple.

"How the hell does the team with Brie has won" Tyler moaned.

"Likely because she's better than all of your poor asses" she told them laughing with every ones minus John and Tyler, then she heard his father laughter. Gabriella looked up at him and ran to his arms "Daddy" and Jose hugged her "Princess!"

"I missed you daddy" Gabriella hugged him more.

"I missed you too Bella, but I have to say that you surprised me on the court, wow you were great".

"Thanks Daddy but was Troy who taught me" Gabriella replied looking at her boyfriend with love, who was talking with their brother to trying to calm himself down" Troy come here, I want to introduce you to my father" Troy gulped rubbing his nape and walked towards them. Jose smiled to her daughter's nervous boyfriend.

"Dad, meet Troy Bolton, my boyfriend", Gabriella started the introductions, coming to her boyfriend's side and intertwining their fingers to reassure him a bit more, "Troy, meet my dad, Jose Montez."

With his free hand, he extended it for a firm handshake, but inside, he was shaking. He even was surprised at the confidence and calmness in his voice when he spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"You got a good grip there. And just Jose, Troy. Sir makes me sound too old," he replied, his nose wrinkling in mock of annoyance. "Breath son, I am not going to eat you" Jose joked and Troy let a nervous laugh "I see that you make my Bella happy"

"Thanks Jose but it's easy to make her happy once you have heard her giggle" Troy revealed looking Gabriella with love while Gabriella blushed. Jose was very surprised that the young couple have already fallen in love but watching the looks of love that the couple was sending to each other, it was easy to say. He was very happy for her daughter; she had found the perfect person. Though having meet Troy 10 minutes ago, he could tell that Troy would make all possible to make his princess happy.


End file.
